


Spoken and Unspoken Words

by Knowledgeseeker66



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Beaches, Bisexual Female Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Duelling, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Islands, Romance, Spoilers, Swimsuits, Tsunderes, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Yuri, velanor, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowledgeseeker66/pseuds/Knowledgeseeker66
Summary: Everyone needs a vacation.  Even the 'Lord of Calamity' needs to take a break every now and then.  With the final battle on the horizon, Velvet Crowe decides it'd be in their best interest to take a beach vacation before moving on.  Are her reasons that simple or is there more to it?





	1. A New Destination

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to welcome my readers both new and returning to my new story. As you can see on the title, it is called “Spoken and Unspoken Words”. This will be my first attempt at writing a Tales of Berseria or a Tales story in general. It was a game that made me feel strongly for the story and the characters. It was one of the best games I played in recent history. It inspired me to write this. Lots of different ideas came to me, and I wasn’t sure what to do with them all, so I decided for starters I would work on this.
> 
> Tales of Berseria has been my favorite game so far in 2017, and one of my favorite games in general. I’ve played a variety of video games, and the Tales series has greatly appealed to me, and this is most likely my favorite game so far in the Tales Series. Based on some of the reception, it would appear that a large number of Tales fans either agree or consider it one of the best. We can only hope that Bandai Namco will continue to take fan feedback and continue to produce more Tales games such as this. Playing as Anti-Heroes, who could be considered Villains from a point of view, was very interesting. I can’t help but wonder if they’ll produce more games of this nature in the future.
> 
> As I mentioned before, Tales of Berseria succeeded in keeping my interest in both the story and characters consistently. I always felt motivated to play the game, and I’d highly recommend playing. Even before the game was released I was a fan of Veleanor (Velvet/Eleanor) based on the promotional material making it clear they’d start out as enemies but eventually join the same side. The relationship between the two characters has a very strong and interesting development even if it isn’t the main focus. I was hoping for quite a bit, and I was satisfied. Veleanor became my favorite ship of the game, especially since there is quite a bit of Les Yay between the two which kinda started off as Foe Yay. If you play the game, I hope you will agree. Whether you do or not, I’d strongly recommend playing it.
> 
> Unlike other stories I’ve produced, I plan on this being a ‘mini-series’. The chapters won’t be very long. There may be a few fight scenes in this story, but it won’t be a main focus unlike my other story lines. This game is based on a DLC conversation some of the Tales characters have. They mention going on a beach vacation. That alone caused me to see a lot of potential with that, especially the dialogue exchanged between Velvet and Eleanor. It is annoying we never actually see them enjoy the beach vacation whether it’d be in the regular game or DLC, but I guess that’s where fanfiction can come in handy.
> 
> I hope you’ll all enjoy what I’ve prepared for this opening chapter. It is shorter than a lot of other things I’ve done in the past, but I hope you’ll enjoy reading it. Please be sure to leave a review after you read it. I enjoy reading written feedback to what I’ve done.

Spoken and Unspoken Words

Chapter One: New Destination

///

All need to relax

All need to reflect and think

Please do so wisely

///

After a peaceful night’s sleep, Velvet Crowe awakened and walked to the doors of the Van Eltia’s cabin. She placed her hands on the door and opened it in time to greet the morning sun. To her, it felt like any other day on the high seas. She could see the sun peaking over the horizon. She held her bandaged left hand to her eyes to block the glare until she was sure she would be fine. She shifted her head away from the sun as she walked towards the port side. There she leaned on the railing like she normally did.

Velvet Crowe’s back was to the other crew members of the Van Eltia or as their local witch would put it members of ‘Magilou’s Menagerie’ as she stared off to the horizon. While she gazed into the distance, she was smiling which until recently was a rarer sight than any treasure they could discover. No one would see this though and most wouldn’t dare approach her unless they had business with her. 

Remaining in this spot never got old for Velvet. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt the cool sea breeze blowing into her face and her thick black hair, but it didn’t cause her to shiver. In fact, she enjoyed it, and she could barely feel the chill at all for good reason. She remained leaning by the port side until she heard someone’s speak.

“Are you sure we’ll be arriving today Eizen?” A woman’s voice caused Velvet’s ears to perk up. Velvet looked over her shoulder to see it was the former Exorcist who was also technically Velvet’s servant, Eleanor Hume, speaking with the first mate of the Van Eltia, the Malakin ‘Eizen the Reaper’.

“Positive.” Eizen answered with his arms crossed. “I’ve been there a number of times over the past few years. I can tell just by the feel of the air that we’re close.”

Eizen stood a good head or two taller than Eleanor, but she didn’t fear him. Despite his general serious or scowling face, he was an ally. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He generaly wore dark clothing that had a pirate aesthetic along with brown gloves and boots. He also had his signature Reaper coin on him at all times.

Eleanor nodded her head. “If you say so, I’ll take your word for it.”

“No better word to go by.” Eizen confidentially remarked with a grin. “Anyway, I’ll give you an update after I speak with Benwick.”

“Sounds good to me.” Eleanor replied with her back still facing away from Velvet’s gaze unbeknownst to her. From the look of the former Exorcist, it looked like it would be too easy for someone to attack her and take her by surprise. However, Velvet knew that despite the former Exorcist’s seemingly fragile appearance, Eleanor Hume, was not to be underestimated. 

Before they were on the same side, they fought three times each more intense than the last. The first two was Eleanor fighting Velvet’s group along with her Abbey supplied Malakim and follow Exorcists with their final battle being a one-on-one duel to determine their respective fates. All the battles ended in Eleanor’s defeat. However, she always put up a good fight. If Velvet had let up even a little, she’d have been dead a long time ago. Eleanor’s determination to keep fighting was for a lack of a better word ‘admirable’. She proved herself to be a ‘worthy’ ally for Velvet’s side.

Additionally, Eleanor Hume’s appearance strongly contrasted with Velvet’s. Her hair was relatively long if she let it loose, but it was nowhere near as long as Velvet’s. It was properly groomed, kempt, and bright red unlike Velvet’s wild dark hair. Her outfit was a special Exorcist outfit due to her having a higher ranking than other Exorcists. It was far more modest than Velvet’s outfit to put it mildly. The outfit mainly consisted of white and blue with Eleanor’s weapon of choice being a spear. She proved herself to be quite agile in combat. She may have lacked Rokouru’s muscle, but she was plenty strong on her own.

Velvet then turned her head back staring toward the horizon. She did her best to remain fixed on what was beyond her sight. Despite all Velvet had been through, the sight beyond what could see appealed to her. As Velvet’s eyesight remained fixed on what laid beyond, Eleanor turned around, and Velvet caught her attention like she always did.

Even though they were all used to it on the Van Eltia, it was difficult for Velvet’s outfit and general appearance to not catch anyone’s attention. Quite frankly, Velvet’s outfit left little to the imagination if it could really be called an outfit at all. It would be more fitting to say Velvet was wearing rags than actual clothes.

Velvet’s clothes consisted of red and black. She had a red shirt that might’ve been tailored to a man rather than a woman. The red shirt appeared to be hanging on by a button and a few threads which left a substantial amount of cleavage and her midriff visible. She also wore black short shorts. Her legs were covered in other rags and belts along with some armored boots that covered both her feet, and she had additional armor that covered up to her right kneecap. 

In both of her armored boots, a foot blade would emerge from them if Velvet activated it. She had similar armor on her right arm that would cause an attaching sword emerge from it. She also wore a black jacket that looked stylish, but it had a noticeable hole in the back. If it wasn’t for Velvet’s long dark hair that was as heavy as drapes, her backside would be almost completely exposed.

One of the things that stood out most for Velvet was her left arm. It was completely covered in bandages from her finger tips to close to her shoulder blade. Most people would think it was to cover an injury, but what lied underneath her bandages is what separated her from humans. 

Despite her human like appearance, Velvet was no longer considered a human being. She as a human who was turned into a Daemon. Specifically, she was changed to a Therion which was another classification of Daemon altogether. Velvet didn’t mind too much as long as she could accomplish her goals with her power. Her goal of revenge which is what Velvet had thought about every day for over three long years. Her pursuit of it against Lord Autorious the Shepherd had caused the world to know her as the “Lord of Calamity.”

While her goal had consistently remained the same ever since Eleanor had known her, Eleanor had noticed that Velvet’s reasons for it had slightly changed over time. Something about that made Eleanor happy. In fact, it seemed to have an effect on everyone.

After looking at Velvet for a few moments, Eleanor decided to walk towards the world proclaimed, ‘Lord of Calamity.’ Eleanor leaned on the railing next to Velvet before greeting her, “Nice to see you’re awake Velvet.”

Velvet’s eyes remained fixed on the horizon. “Yeah.”

Eleanor looked in the direction Velvet was, and all she could see was more ocean. “Are you looking at anything in particular?”

“No …” Velvet shook her head while keeping her eyes fixed forward. “I just wanted to look out.”

“I see …” Eleanor couldn’t help but stare out to the seemingly never-ending ocean the stretched beyond what they could see. A sight that could never get old no matter how much a person gazed upon it. Eleanor marveled, “It is quite a sight. It never gets old.” Eleanor looked at Velvet as she remarked, “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes …” Velvet softly replied. It sounded as if she didn’t want to hear anyone else hear her response, but Eleanor’s ears perked.

“Ahem.” Eleanor stopped leaning on the railing and cleared her throat before quickly changing the topic, “Just so you know, Eizen said we’re almost there.”

“Good …” Velvet’s eyes remained fixed on the horizon as she replied, “Glad to hear it.” She was leaning more onto the railing than before.

The destination that ‘Magilou’s Menagerie’ was heading towards was different from any of the others they had been to. They weren’t heading there to find out some method to defeat ‘Lord Artorious the Shepherd.’ They weren’t heading to an Earth Pulse to hunt down Therions. Nor take care of any side objectives before the final confrontation. They had a different objective in mind for this one. It was to relax and have fun.

Flap! Flap! Flap!

Velvet looked up to see the seagulls flying overhead. She remarked, “Looks like Eizen was probably right. We’re definitely near land.”

“Yes.” Eleanor decided to lean against the railing next to Velvet again. She looked at the woman and told her, “I have to say this was pretty unlike you Velvet.”

This time Velvet turned her head slightly to look at the former Exorcist. “What do you mean?”

“Well …” Eleanor had difficulty keeping herself from smiling as she said, “I know you’ve changed a lot from when we first met, but you’ve been so focused on wanting to kill Lord Artorious for as long as I’ve known you. It’s almost time to fight him one last time, but you decided that you wanted us to take a break before we go through with it. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious as to why.”

“…” Velvet remained silent as she broke the slight bit of eye contact she had with the former Exorcist.

“Don’t get me wrong.” Eleanor held up her hands to eye level as she began to shake her head and hands while she bashfully replied, “I’m not saying I’m ungrateful for a little vacation.” Eleanor chuckled as she slightly lowered her eyes, “Heh.” Eleanor lowered her hands and held them together behind her back as she admitted, “In fact, it’s been ages since my last one.” She looked Velvet in the eyes. “I’m just … you know curious what brought this on all of a sudden.”

“No reason in particular.” Velvet kept looking away from Eleanor and faced towards the sky as she told her companion, “We have time. That’s all. Might as well use some of it. Besides,” Velvet then turned her head to face Eleanor again, “I figured Phi could use a little fun. After everything that’s happened, he deserves some.”

“Hmph.” Eleanor smiled as she nodded. “Fair enough.”

Velvet turned around towards the main body of the ship, and she saw Benwick standing in the middle of the ship. Velvet immediately stepped away from the ship’s railing and walked towards him with Eleanor in tow, “Hey Benwick!”

Benwick looked towards Velvet and made sure his posture was straight as he addressed her. “Yes Ma’am!”

“This Island we’re heading to.” Velvet asked as she crossed her arms, “Are you sure there won’t be any issues from the Abbey there?”

“Not as far as I know.” Benwick informed the Velvet and Eleanor, “There aren’t any settlements on this Island, and it is pretty remote from any nearby places either, so it’s ‘unlikely’ anyone would’ve bothered to set anything up there.”

“I can second that.” Eizen stepped forward. “I’ve been there enough times that I can pretty much guarantee you that we won’t have any problems while we’re there.”

“But …” Eleanor clearly didn’t share Eizen’s confidence based on her slightly nervous tone, “… things have changed, especially now. The Abbey’s numbers might be starting to dwindle, but they can still be a threat. Even in light of everything that’s happened, can you still be sure there won’t be any members of the Abbey or Daemons?” Eleanor then glanced at Velvet. “Besides the ones we bring along?”

“Definitely.” Eizen had his arms crossed as well while he informed the duo. “The islands are small and remote. Not to mention they’re surrounded by a few other uninhabited islands. You’re not likely to have Daemons show up where there’s no people.”

Eleanor considered Eizen’s words before she gave her response. “I suppose that’s true.”

“Not to mention,” Velvet placed her hand on her chin as she concluded, “the Abbey wouldn’t be interested in them if they lack any strategic value like Earth Pulses.”

“Exactly.” Eizen replied with a grin.

“Hmph.” Velvet looked to Eizen as she remarked, “I’m almost surprised you didn’t suggest us going there when we were looking for a hideout.”

“Please. That’d be completely impractical.” Eizen pointed out, “For one, there’s obviously no fortifications. These island might be remote, but ships do pass by sometimes.” Eizen clarified, “They pass by them because there doesn’t seem to be anything special about them.” Eizen shrugged his shoulders as he explained, “If we built anything, it’d stick out like a sore thumb. I also don’t think I need to remind you that Titania’s fortifications were one of the main reasons things turned out even remotely well for the others.”

Velvet shrugged her shoulders. “Fair enough.”

Eizen began to grin as he stated, “Besides, this is our vacation spot. Why do something that could ruin it?”

Eleanor sheepishly scratched her chin. “That’s also a very fair point.”

“Still sounds like a good place to get a good workout and some training done.” Rokorou joyfully remarked as he walked by dressed in his regular Rangetsu Samurai attire.

“Hmph.” Eizen smirked as he told the wannabe Shigure, “Sure. Be my guest.”

“All right. Heh. Heh.” Rokourou then rushed to the cabin to finish his preparations. 

Seeing Rokourou all fired up about training caused a lightbulb to trigger in Eleanor’s head as she enthusiastically remarked, “You know what. Sounds like a great idea. I should try doing some as well. They do say you can get more training done on the beach.”

Velvet smiled as she looked away and softly said under her breath, “Honor student.” Eleanor’s ears perked slightly.

“Might as well try getting some done too while we’re there.” Eizen shrugged as he told her, “You don’t need my permission. I’ve got something to do of my own.”

Eleanor raised an eyebrow as she inquired, “What’re you going to do Eizen?”

Eizen turned his body and gave the pair a side grin as he stated, “Isn’t it obvious? Overcoming my weakness.” Both Velvet and Eleanor glanced at each other. “If you’ll excuse me, I got some preparations to complete before we land.”

Velvet put her right hand on her waist as she looked over to Eleanor and asked, “He’s still trying to learn how to swim isn’t he?”

Eleanor shrugged as she replied, “Sounds like it.”

“Hmm …” Velvet inquired, “Out of curiosity, do you think he has a chance?”

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure.” Eleanor scratched her chin as she considered the possibilities, “I’ll admit I admire his perseverance and tenacity. Most people in his position would’ve given up a long time ago.”

“But?” Velvet asked in a deadpan tone.

Eleanor lowered her hand as she hesitantly replied, “But … I’d say it’s unlikely. He is an Earth Malakim, so they’re more likely than not to sink like a stone no matter how much they try.”

“Hmph.” Such logic didn’t appear to faze the ‘Lord of Calamity’ at all. “If we operated like that, we never would’ve gotten this far.”

“Well …” Eleanor humbly admitted, “That is also true.”

“Still though …” Velvet looked in Eizen’s direction as she remarked, “The fact he is an Earth Malakim makes it all the more ironic that he’s the first mate of a Pirate ship.”

“Heh.” Eleanor couldn’t help but chuckle and agree. “I know right.”

“Hmph.” Velvet smiled slightly as she remarked, “Well I’m sure we can agree that’s far from the only bizarre thing you’ve seen on this adventure.”

Upon hearing Velvet say that, Eleanor’s eyes were immediately drawn to the bandages on Velvet’s left arm. “Yes … Right.” Eleanor’s gaze was downcast as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Velvet raised an eyebrow. Velvet shifted her body. Rather than partly facing away from Eleanor, she was completely facing the former exorcist. She asked, “Are you feeling okay?” Velvet leaned forward with her hands on her hips. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh …” Eleanor’s eyes widened slightly as she was taken aback and answered, “Yes. Of course I’m okay. Why?”

“Well …” Velvet backed off and stood up straight as she told Eleanor, “Something seemed a little ‘off’ about you just now. You’re not sick or faint are you?”

“No.” Eleanor shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“I hope so.” Velvet glanced away a little as she told Eleanor, “It wouldn’t do anyone any good if you get sick before we arrive.” Velvet completely averted her eyes. “I know Phi wouldn’t like it.”

“I know … I was just …” Eleanor’s eyes landed on Velvet’s bandages again, “… distracted.”

Velvet looked towards Eleanor again and told her, “If you are feeling sick, I can get you some Sale’tomah,” the mere mention of the word was enough to cause the hairs on the back of Eleanor’s head to stiffen and her stomach to churn, “I’m sure we still have some …”

Eleanor raised and shook her hands and almost shouted, “No! I definitely don’t need Sale’tomah!”

“…” Velvet was caught off-guard as her eyes slightly widened. Eleanor usually didn’t interrupt her when she was speaking.

“Velvet.” Eleanor’s voice was far calmer as she told her friend, “I appreciate the concern. I really do, but I really don’t need it. If I do, I’ll tell you myself. You can even force feed it if you have to. All right?”

“…” Velvet took a moment before replying, “Very well.” Velvet then turned around to walk away from the former Exorcist.

Before Velvet could walk way, Eleanor felt her arm involuntarily reach out before she stopped herself. She said out loud to the retreating Therion, “Hold on. There is actually something I have been worried about.”

Velvet looked over her shoulder before asking, “What is it?” 

“Um …” Eleanor’s eyes kept being drawn to Velvet’s arm as she attempted to spit it out, “… I was wondering …”

Velvet turned around and told the former exorcist, “Come on. Out with it.” Velvet grinned as she told her, “I promise I won’t eat you.”

“Hmph.” Eleanor could feel her cheeks puff up slightly at that last remark, “That’s reassuring.”

“Heh.” Velvet chuckled as well.

Eleanor sighed before finally asking her question, “All right. I was wondering if you can swim with those … you know …” Eleanor motioned to Velvet’s left arm, “… bandages.”

“Ah …” Velvet looked at her left arm before looking back at Eleanor, “That might actually be a good question.”

Eleanor’s eyes widened slightly as she asked, “Are you serious?”

“Only a little.” Velvet crossed her arms. “I think it’ll be fine. It’s not like water bothered them before. Only I have been able to remove them.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor felt less than assured as she said, “… I hope you’re right.”

Velvet asked, “Are you that concerned?”

“A little … I mean …” Eleanor glanced to the side, “Laphicet’s been looking forward to this. He’ll like playing in the water, and I’m sure he’d be disappointed if you couldn’t play in the water with him.”

“Don’t worry.” Velvet smiled as she replied, “I’ll try not to let him down. If I do, I expect you to pick up the slack.”

Eleanor returned the smile. “I’ll be more than happy to.”

Benwick proudly proclaimed, “Land Ho! We’ll be landing soon!”

“Well that’s perfect timing.” Velvet remarked as she walked over to the side of the ship. She leaned over the railing. The wind caused her long hair to lightly blow along with the breeze as she saw the island was not far away.

Eleanor excitedly said, “This is going to be fun.”

Velvet moved away from the railing and faced the former Exorcist as she said, “By the way, I’ll be happy to help you out.”

“Hmm?” Eleanor wasn’t entirely sure what Velvet was referring to.

Velvet reminded her, “You mentioned wanting to get some training on the side would be good. I’d be …” Velvet felt oddly hesitant as she offered as she glanced away, “… fine with being your sparring partner if you want.”

“Oh.” Eleanor was slightly surprised by the offer, but she was more than happy to accept, “Thank you. I think I’ll take you up on it.”

Velvet grinned as she looked at Eleanor again, “Glad to hear it.” Velvet then added, “I’d also recommend doing it away from the others.”

“Huh?” Eleanor looked towards the other people in their group before looking back at Velvet and asked, “Why do you say that?”

“Well …” Velvet took a moment. Her eyes were scanning the area before she saw Laphicet talking to Eizen and told Eleanor, “This is Phi’s first vacation, and I’d like him to focus on that.” Velvet then quickly added, “Not to mention, I’d rather the others not make us into a spectacle.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor considered Velvet’s words as she scratched her chin for a few moments before replying, “Good points. How about we play it by ear?”

Velvet nodded her head, “Sounds good to me.”

///

Omake:

Velvet: What are we doing here?

Eleanor: These are called omakes? Apparently, the author was partly inspired to create these omakes for some of the other stories due to being a fan of the Tales series for years.

Velvet: To think the author actually is producing a Tales related story now.

Eleanor: I guess it was only a matter of time.

Velvet: So what should we do now? Are we supposed to give a preview of the next chapter or something?

Eleanor: Actually no. Apparently, we’re supposed to talk about a bunch of random things like what happened in the chapter.

Velvet: Seriously?

Eleanor: Yeah. Pretty much.

Velvet: Okay? Then what’re you thoughts?

Eleanor: Me?

Velvet: (bored) Yes. You. Spill it.

Eleanor: Um … I think it went well. I guess there was a bit of awkwardness on my part.

Velvet: You did say you were a little awkward but good with your hands.

Eleanor: I did say that to you once didn’t I?

Velvet: (grinned) It’s been proven true. Anyway, I think we should probably leave it at that.

Eleanor: Yeah. Next time we’ll be starting our vacation and heading to the beach.

Velvet: Sounds good to me. In the meantime, I think we should probably do the other thing I’m sure the author wants us to do.

Elenaor: (nods) Right.

Velvet & Eleanor: We hope you enjoyed this pilot chapter and be sure to leave a review. See you next time.


	2. Unspoken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the vacation to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I see the irony of this update. The first chapter was released at the beginning of Summer 2017 now the second chapter is released six months later at the beginning of Winter 2017-2018. To be honest, I never expected there to be a significant gap between updates. However, as I mentioned in one of the other stories I updated, I more or less took an on-and-off hiatus from writing for a while after certain things changed for me. I did keep up my writing, but it wasn’t as committed due to how things were going.
> 
> After I started getting back into writing, I didn’t get back into writing this story specifically right away. I was focused on a few other stories instead. However, I did promise myself, I’d update this story again before 2017 was over, and I’m satisfied I was able to accomplish that. I also intend to see this through.
> 
> As you can surmise, I will be continuing this chapter directly where the previous chapter left off. I plan on providing some detail on the vacation for Magilou’s Menagerie. It has been a lot of fun writing this story so far, and I look forward to producing more chapters for this story as well. While it might end up being about six chapters or so, I’ll find out as I continue the planning and writing for it. 
> 
> At this point, I couldn’t tell you how many chapters it will end up being, but I guess that is part of the fun of creating a story. You really shouldn’t try setting it for a finite number of installments unless you are certain it will be reaching its end soon. Originally, I was planning on this story being a one or two chapter story, but I decided that wasn’t fun enough. As a result, I made this a full out mini-series. With the scenes and dialogue I wish to incorporate into this story, I feel like that would be for the best. Unless I made the one or two chapters extraordinarily long, it would have just been far too rushed, and I prefer not to do that.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate reviews/comments for this chapter. Feedback on my work means a lot since I do my best to produce these chapter. Hopefully, the effort I put into the chapter will result in your enjoyment. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, and I hope to read your reactions to it.

Spoken and Unspoken Words

Chapter Two: Unspoken Trust

///

We know things have changed

I know that you have my back

You know I have yours

///

As soon as Van Eltia reached its destination, the ship pulled up to the island’s makeshift dock that the Aifread Pirates had constructed. The excitement of everyone onboard was through the roof, especially with Laphicet. As soon as the ship was docking, Laphicet’s giddiness was plain as day. When the ramp was put down, Laphicet was the first to rush off the ship with Rokurou close in tow. They were both still wearing their normal outfits when they rushed off.

Laphicet took off his shoes as soon as he reached the beach. He could feel the sand between his toes. While he had seen beaches before, he was never able to enjoy them at his leisure before today. Likewise, Rokurou couldn’t help but grin at the sight of this display.

“Hey Laphicet.” Rokurou remarked, “You sure seem happy.”

“Of course I am.” The sound of Laphicet’s voice matched his enthusiastic behavior as he said, “This’ll be my first island vacation.” He jumped up and down as he happily said, “I’m so excited!”

“Hey!” Rokurou played along with the excitement as he suggested, “Let's make a stag beetle fight a hermit crab and see which is stronger!”

Laphicet jumped at the suggestion, “Yeah! I want to see sea anemone fight too!”

Velvet stepped in and reminded the young Malak, “Remember that we're doing this to relax. Don't get all excited and hurt yourself.” Velvet then sternly told Laphicet, “And make sure you stretch before you go swimming, all right?”

Laphicet nodded, “Yeah. All right.”

Without any warning, Magilou appeared next to Velvet wearing a purple bikini that left little to the imagination. As soon as Velvet saw her, she couldn’t help but look away. Magilou could be seen eagerly waving her finger proclaiming to Laphicet, “No, no my dear boy! This is a vacation! You should be cutting loose, and enjoy a summer of freedom!” Magilou put her right hand on her chest and held her left arm in the air as if she was accepting praise from an unseen audience for a performance as she theatrically told the young Malak, “When you grow up, your experiences will turn into sad memories.”

“Huh?” Laphicet tilted his head. His earlier enthusiasm was completely absent from his voice as he asked, “Why would they be sad?”

“…” Velvet bit her lip as she remained silent. She decided to let Magilou continue with her theatrics.

With a strange sense of sincerity, Magilou playfully told Laphicet, “I know it sounds strange, but trust me. I know.”

Laphicet didn’t seem convinced as he replied, “If you say so …”

“…” Velvet remained silent as she crossed her arms. She wasn’t sure if she should use this moment to prevent any more of this back and forth, but thankfully someone else decided to.

Rokurou had his hands on his hips as his voice attempted to bring back the earlier enthusiasm, “Hey, it’s a vacation! Time to eat, drink, fish, and be merry!” He closed his eyes as he ‘merrily’ stated, “We can do what we want without worry!”

Velvet couldn’t help but feel slightly irritated as she spoke up, “And that isn’t what you always do?”

“Oh!” Rokurou had his hand on his chin as he casually and proudly remarked, “Now that you put it that way, I guess I’m always on vacation.”

Velvet couldn’t help but shake her head and sigh at the spectacle that was Rokurou. She could only hope Laphicet wouldn’t pick up any of those habits.

“Oh my Magilou!” Velvet looked over her shoulder to see Eleanor blushing at the sight of Magilou’s ‘barely there bikini’ as she questioned, “Do you really intend to wear that in public?”

Velvet couldn’t help but think, “What public?”

Magilou flaunted her practically nonexistent figure as she proudly and theatrically replied without shame, “Indeed I do! A summer flower wilts all too soon. I must ensure I enjoy my time while I have it!”

Velvet rolled her eyes and looked away from Magilou as she told the scantily clad witch, “I won't stop you, but you should at least be careful of sunburns.”

“Oh!” Eleanor put her hand in a bag she was carrying, “I have sunblock if you’d like.” She held up the container and offered it to Magilou.

Magilou walked towards Eleanor and accepted the offering as she happily replied, “Ahh. You’re too kind.”

The first thing that came to Velvet to say was, “I see you came prepared honor student. Looks like you’re ready to enjoy yourself, too, huh?”

Suddenly Eleanor became defensive as she replied, “I- I have sensitive skin.” Eleanor averted her eyes from Velvet as she put her hands behind her back and she replied in a bashful tone, “And I haven’t had time off in years … and … um …” Eleanor began to trail off.

“I’m not judging.” Velvet smiled as she offered, “I’ll do your back later if you want.”

“Oh …” Eleanor’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but her expression quickly softened as she said, “Thank you very much.”

Magilou grinned as she moved towards Velvet and said, “Velvet dear, could you do mine too?”

Velvet replied with a less than enthusiastic tone, “Yeah, yeah. You’re such a pain.”

Eizen came passing by already dressed in his swimsuit along with a lot of ‘penyon floaties’ attached to his hip. He proclaimed, “I'll try to set a new record for distance swimming.”

“Are you seriously going through with that Eizen?” Velvet asked, “Why punish yourself like that?”

“Don’t try and stop me. An athlete always seeks new frontiers.” Eizen put his hands on his hips and looked to the sky as he gladly proclaimed, “With my penygon floaties, I’m a champion level swimmer.” He seemed fully convinced of that.

“Yeah …” Velvet shrugged off as she replied in a deadpan tone, “You do your thing.”

“I intended to.” Eizen then took off on his own and jumped in the water.

“Better put on my suit too.” Rokorou offhandedly remarked as he headed back to the ship. Velvet could see the remainder of the crew was busy getting ready to have some fun in the sun as well.

“Ugh …” Velvet groaned as she put her right hand on her forehead. “All this is even more tiring than normal. Some simple noodles for lunch will do fine.” Eleanor looked rather amused as Velvet said that.

Laphicet decided to chime in, “You should get take time to relax, too, Velvet.”

“Yes.” Eleanor wholeheartedly agreed as she said, “You seem like a mother during summer vacation.”

“Ah …” Velvet had her hand on her forehead again as she attempted to say, “That’s totally …” Velvet then eased up as admitted, “… the case isn’t it?”

“Mmm. Hmph.” Eleanor grinned as she happily replied, “It certainly is. You really should take it easy.” 

“Fine. In that case, I’m going to get my swimsuit on.” Velvet began to walk back towards the ship as she told the two, “I suggest you two do the same?”

“Hold on!” Eleanor asked in surprise, “You actually have a swimsuit?”

“Yeah.” Velvet asked, “Did you think I was going to go dressed like this?”

“Well um …” Eleanor put her hands behind her back and looked to the side as she said, “It’s just the way you dress already you um …”

“Yeah, yeah.” Velvet waved her hand. “I get it. Just get your swimsuit on. I’ll be right back.”

“Sorry Velvet.” Eleanor attempted to apologize, “I didn’t mean that-”

“It’s fine.” Velvet stated, “I’d probably ask the same thing if I was you. Anyway, I’m going to get changed. You should too.” Velvet then looked at Laphicet, “And Phi.”

“Yes Velvet.” Laphicet replied.

“Make sure to wear that swimsuit we bought the other day.” Velvet sternly told the young Malak, “I know you’re excited to be here, but don’t ruin your regular clothes and don’t let that swimsuit of yours go to waste.”

Laphicet assured Velvet in a tired tone, “Don’t worry I won’t.”

“Good.” Velvet walked back to the ship and said, “I’ll see you out here in a few minutes.”

Eleanor looked at Laphicet and said, “We should probably go back too.”

“Yeah.” Laphicet nodded in response.

Magilou watched the three of them head back to the ship. She couldn’t help but sigh at the sight of them as she decided to set up her little stomping grounds with a blanket, chair, and umbrella. She decided to sit and stretch out on her little beach chair until they returned.

///

It didn’t take long for Velvet to change. After Velvet was finished, she walked on the beach wearing her swimsuit. She was wearing a black bikini that matched her hair, but she wore other clothes over it. She wore blue, torn short shorts and a multi-colored open shirt that had a mixture of purplish and reddish colors that she had tied in the middle.

When Velvet walked on the hot sand, the feeling of it didn’t bother her like it would most people. Oddly, it gave her a sensation that she was not used to experiencing. Feeling the sand between her toes gave her a pleasant feeling. She wasn’t quite sure how to describe the sensation, but she was enjoying it. The feeling was interrupted when Laphicet returned.

Laphicet was a white sports cap backwards, so his trademark hair antenna would be able to stand up. He also was wearing a navy-blue swimsuit with a green and white jacket that oddly enough had red and blue pockets. The first thing he asked was, “How do I look Velvet?”

“Hmph.” Velvet smiled as she answered, “It looks great on you.”

A light blush began to form on Laphicet’s face as he bashfully replied, “T- Thanks. You look good too.”

“Thank you.” Velvet replied.

“Where’s Eleanor?” Laphicet looked around, but the former Exorcist was nowhere to be seen.

“She’s probably still getting ready.” Velvet told the young Malak, “You can go down to the water if you want. I’ll wait here for her, and I can keep an eye on you from here.”

“Are you sure?” Laphicet tilted his head.

“Yeah. Go have fun.” Velvet smiled as she told him.

Laphicet hesitantly said, “Okay then …”

Luckily for Velvet and Laphicet, Rokurou picked the appropriate time to interject as he patted Laphicet on the back which nearly caused Laphicet to fall over, “No need to worry little guy. We can do plenty of stuff together.” 

Rokurou came walking over wearing an outfit that was styled similar to his normal clothing, but it appeared to be a black and orange yukata with flower designs on the orange half. Additionally, rather than carrying around his prized ‘sword’ on his back, he was carrying a fishing pole instead.

As if he could read Velvet’s mind, Rokurou grinned as he said to her, “You don’t have to worry about this little guy.” Rokurou put his hand on Laphicet’s hat and ruffled his head. “Your favorite Daemon Rokurou will keep an eye on him.”

“…” Velvet couldn’t help but stare and roll her eyes at the display before reluctantly agreeing, “Fine, but don’t wander off anywhere.”

Rokurou snapped his fingers as he enthusiastically complied, “Will do.” He turned to Laphicet and asked, “So what do you want to do first? Wanna to do the stag beetle fighting thing?”

“Hmm …” Laphicet had his arms crossed before deciding, “Actually, I’d like to go swimming first.”

Rokurou grinned, “Excellent choice.”

Before the two walked away, Velvet asked, “You both did put sunscreen on right?”

“I did.” Laphicet replied.

Strangely, Velvet looked to Rokurou who playfully said with a grin, “Oh you care about me too? That’s so sweet.”

“…” Velvet remained silent as she stared in Rokurou’s direction.

“Fine. I did.” Rokurou motioned to Magilou who was sitting under her umbrella, “Magilou gave me some already.”

“You mean she gave you Eleanor’s sunscreen” Velvet thought. She then let out a sigh and told the two, “Fine. Go on and swim.”

It was an order Rokurou was more than happy to obey. “Yes ma’am.” He looked to Laphicet and gestured him to follow. “Come on little guy. The water isn’t going to splash itself.”

“Okay!” Laphicet eagerly said as he followed behind the samurai.

“…” Velvet remained standing on the beach as she watched the two run towards the sand.

“Well that was something.” Velvet’s ears perked up as she heard Eleanor walking towards her. “You really can act like the ‘Mom’ of this group to more than just Laphicet.”

Eleanor was not wearing her trademark ponytail. Her red hair was worn down straight with a white headband that appeared to have two white and green feathers attached to it. She was wearing a black bikini as well, but Eleanor was wearing a blue dress with white frills and white pokadots over it.

“Um …” Velvet hesitantly asked, “… Is that what you’re going to wear?”

Eleanor looked down on her body and asked, “Is there a problem?” She looked behind her to see if there were any tares. “I’ve never actually worn this before. I bought it at one of the shops we passed by in town, so I only wore it to see if it fit.” Eleanor moved her body as she asked, “Does it look weird?”

“No.” Velvet shook her head. “It- It looks good on you.” Velvet immediately added, “And you look different without your ponytails. I can hardly recognize you without them.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor put her hand in her hair as she remarked, “I guess it would seem a little strange to you without them …”

Velvet averted her gaze and had her hands on her hips as she remarked, “There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m just saying I’m not used to seeing that. That’s all.”

“I see …” Eleanor replied as she looked Velvet up and down. She then said, “You look pretty good yourself.”

“Th- I appreciate that.” Velvet replied as her eyes remained averted from Eleanor’s.

Without thinking, Eleanor blurted, “You know. I think your swimsuit is actually less revealing that your normal attire …” Eleanor’s eyes widened as she put her right hand over her mouth. “Um … I mean …”

“Meh …” Velvet shrugged it off as she looked in Eleanor’s direction. “You’re not the only one who thinks that, but I wouldn’t feel like fighting in this.”

“Heh …” Eleanor uneasily chuckled, “That’s ironic.”

“Anyway,” Velvet looked to the side as she awkwardly stated, “I do think you’re … outfit looks good. It’s very fitting for you. I really mean it.” A light blush formed on Velvet’s face. “Those feathers look nice.”

“Ah!” Eleanor touched her headband with white and green feathers attached. A light blush began to form on Eleanor’s face as she replied, “Um … Thank you very much …”

“Ohhhh!” Velvet and Eleanor’s ears perked at the sound of the mischievous witch chiming in. Velvet looked to see Magilou was still stretched out on her beach chair under her umbrella who had a Cheshire cat grin as she remarked, “Sounds like someone’s disappointed.”

“Wha-” A light blush formed on Velvet’s cheeks as she asked, “What’re you talking about?”

“Oh nothing.” Magilou casual said with a grin before reminding Velvet, “Don’t forget Velvet dear. You promised to put some sunscreen on my back.” Magilou held up the bottle of sunscreen for Velvet to take. “Remember?”

“… Fine.” Velvet walked over to Magilou’s blanket and grabbed it from her possession. Velvet looked back and told Eleanor, “I’ll do your back after I’m done our little witch here.”

“Okay.” Eleanor nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

Velvet sighed as she put some of the sunscreen on her hands. “Let’s get this over with.”

“That’s the wrong attitude to have Velvet dear.” Magilou laid on her blanket eagerly awaiting Velvet’s service.

“Just don’t be a pain for once.” Velvet lamented. “I’m doing you the favor. Remember?”

“Fine, fine.” Magilou kicking her legs up and down as if she was swimming while she laid on the blanket. 

“Ugh …” Velvet groaned as she reluctantly put the sunscreen on Magilou’s back.

“Ahhh!” Magilou let out a relieved sigh as the cold sunscreen spread across her back by Velvet’s fingers. “That’s the spot Velvet. Keep doing it like that.”

“Wow.” Velvet replied in a deadpan tone, “You really know how to make things awkward.”

“Heh, heh.” Magilou chuckled. “That’s just how I do things.”

“…” Velvet decided not to reply that time.

“Oh!” Magilou expressed in a teasingly exaggerated tone, “A maiden’s heart! Such a fragile but beautiful thing! Pure yet so vulnerable!”

Velvet was done putting sunscreen on Magilou’s back as she asked in an irritated voice, “Who are you calling a ‘maiden’?”

“Oh.” Magilou teasingly said as she looked over her shoulder. She rested her chin on her right hand with her elbow on the blanket acting as support. She had a devious grin on her face as she said, “No one in particular. I’m just pointing out a problem that happens to us all.”

Velvet had her arms crossed as she asked, “Meaning?”

“Hmph.” The grin on Magilou’s face wouldn’t disappear as she replied, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Without warning, Magilou got up from the blanket and bolted away, “Well, I’m off! Thanks a lot Velvet!”

“Hey wait!” Velvet stood up but didn’t give Magilou chase as she demanded, “Get back here!” Seeing that Magilou had no intention of complying, Velvet put her hand on her forehead as she groaned, “Ugh … I swear she’s a real pain in the ass.”

“What was that about?” Eleanor asked as she approached Velvet.

“Um …” Velvet cleared her throat before answering, “Nothing much. Just Magilou being Magilou.”

“Figures.” Eleanor replied with her arms crossed, “That can be a lot to deal with.”

Velvet sighed as she scratched her head. “You’re telling me. I’ve had to put up with that ever since I escaped from Titaintia.” Velvet rubbed her forehead and pushed her hair back as she let out another groan, “Ugh …”

Eleanor uncrossed her arms as she took a step closer and asked out of concern, “Velvet. Did she say something that really upset you this time?”

“No …” Velvet felt herself tense up as she defensively asked, “Why do you ask?”

“Well … how to do I put it? Hmm …” Eleanor crossed her arms as she took a moment before coming up with her response, “… Usually whenever Magilou annoys you, you’re able to shrug it off and get over it pretty fast. Eleanor put her hand over her mouth as she chuckled, “Heh. Heh. You know. I still remember that time you stuffed some saleh’toma down her throat to get even. That was actually pretty funny.”

Velvet asked, “You’re point being?”

Eleanor crossed her arms again as she replied, “Well something seems a little different. Did she get under your skin or-?”

“It’s nothing.” Velvet cut Eleanor off.

“Oh …” Eleanor seemed a little disheartened by Velvet’s response. “Okay.”

Velvet took a breath before stating, “Anyway, my offer to put sunscreen on your back still stands.” Velvet smiled again as she reiterated her offer, “Would you like to take me up on that?”

Eleanor eased up as well and accepted, “Sure. Thank you.”

Velvet replied, “No problem.”

Eleanor pulled the blue dress she was wearing off of her. Velvet could see Eleanor wearing a black bikini that showed her figure, but she could also see the scar on Eleanor’s chest. A scar she had heard about before.

Velvet’s eyes lowered as she thought to herself, “That’s right …”

As if Eleanor could read Velvet’s mind, Eleanor had her hands behind her back as she remarked, “It’s ugly isn’t it …?”

Velvet’s ears perked at Eleanor’s response as she replied, “That’s not what I was going for. I’m sorry. I just … I kinda forgot about that. I was caught off guard a little. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Eleanor shook her head. “A Daemon may’ve done that to me, but it wasn’t you. You’re not like that Daemon. You’re not a monster.”

Velvet could barely bring herself to reply, “Eleanor …”

“Let’s not get into this.” Eleanor walked towards the blanket and kneeled down. “I’d like to enjoy this day in the sun while we can.” Eleanor laid her body on the blanket with her back to Velvet. “If you don’t mind Velvet?”

“Of course not.” Velvet put sunscreen on her hands while Eleanor rested on the blanket. “Sorry if the bandages feel weird.”

“It’s fine.” Eleanor replied as she waited for Velvet to. “AH!” Eleanor tensed up briefly from feeling the cool sunscreen touch her skin before managing to calm down at the feeling of Velvet’s touch. “Ahhh …” Eleanor felt her head sink into the blanket.

Eleanor could feel the cool sunscreen on her back contrasting to the heat in the air, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The feeling of both the cool sunscreen spreading across her back along with being massaged by Velvet’s hands caused Eleanor to feel relaxed. She felt at peace. A feeling she never would have imagined a Daemon causing her to feel. 

While Velvet continued to apply sunscreen, Eleanor’s eyes were closed as her head laid on the blanket. She could hear the sounds of the waves hitting the beach and the birds chirping. She could also heard the distant sounds of Laphicet and Rokurou playing. This felt like a true moment of bliss. She felt as if she could fall asleep at any moment until she heard Velvet speak.

Velvet mused, “Who would’ve thought an Exorcist would be willing to accept the services of ‘the Lord of Calamity’.” Velvet couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony.

“Well I am …” Eleanor replied with one eye open before closing it again. “They don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

“…” Velvet remained quiet as she finished applying the sunscreen. “Okay. I’m finished.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor almost seemed disappointed as she sat up and replied, “Thanks for the help Velvet.” She then eagerly asked, “Would you like me to do the same?”

“I don’t think you need to.” Velvet replied while remaining in the kneeling position. “I’m a Therion remember?” Velvet’s left hand touched her bandaged right arm. “I don’t really get cold, and I’m sure I won’t get sunburn either. So I don’t-”

“Unacceptable!” Eleanor interrupted Velvet.

“!” Velvet’s eyes widened at Eleanor’s sudden interruption.

“I don’t care if you are a Daemon or a human!” Eleanor stated, “You’re not going out there without the proper sun protection applied to your skin! You got that!”

“…” Velvet’s widened eyes returned to normal as she reluctantly relented, “… Fine.”

“Okay. Then let’s switch.” Eleanor got out of the way so Velvet could take her spot in lying on the blanket. Eleanor then said, “You should take off your jacket please.”

“…” Velvet laid there for a moment before kneeling up and undoing the knot in her jacket and removing it leaving her with just her bikini which caused Eleanor to lightly blush which Velvet did not see as she laid on the blanket again.

Afterwards, Eleanor began applying sunscreen on Velvet. When most humans would react to the cold sunscreen touching their skin, Velvet had no reaction. Instead, Velvet reacted to the feeling of Eleanor’s smooth hands massaging her lower back. “Ahh …” Velvet instinctively let out a relaxed sigh as it was her turn to enjoy the same bliss Eleanor had.

///

While Velvet and Eleanor were going through their sunscreen application session, Magilou watched from the distance with her binoculars. She wished she had some popcorn to enjoy the show. Alongside her was her ‘Normin’ partner, Bienfu, who was watching the show as well. Bienfu looked the same as he always did with his purple skin, white belly spot, red wings, and a top hat that covered the top half of his face like a mask that even had eyeholes. Anyone who saw him would think he was a stuffed toy given his size.

Bienfu’s enthusiasm or rather lack of it was evident from how he sat down on the sand and asked with a bored tone of his voice, “How much longer are we going to watch this Miss. Magilou?”

“As long as we have to.” Magilou shrugged her shoulders as she said in a distressed tone, “Honestly. Those two can be so fun, but so frustrating to watch. It’s like ‘funstrating’.”

Bienfu asked, “Funstrating’?”

“A combination of ‘fun’ and ‘frustrating’.” Magilou grinned as she was pleased with herself. “I’m sure even you can admire the genius of such a word.”

Bienfu shook his head. “I don’t think Eizen would agree.”

“Whatever.” Magilou shrugged as she dismissively remarked, “Not like he knows any better.”

“Actually,” Bienfu quickly corrected Magilou, “Eizen and Madam Eleanor know a lot about a lot of stuff.”

Before Bienfu had a chance to react, Magilou began poking his left cheek really hard, “AHH!”

“Not what I was getting at Bienfu.” Magilou remarked in an irritated tone, “I’m concentrating on this ‘funstrating’ show unfolding in front of me.” Magilou withdrew her finger and then went back to watching Eleanor and Velvet.

“So you’re just going to keep watching them?” Bienfu pointed out, “That’s kinda creepy.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Magilou countered. “Besides, didn’t I make myself clear?” She joyously and theatrically stated, “I’m just seeing how things play out between our little ‘Love birds’ there. That’s all.”

“Love birds?” Bienfu exclaimed with bugged out eyes. “Are you serious?”

Magilou grinned. “That’s right.”

Bienfu asked in disbelief, “What the heck could possibly make you think they could be ‘Love Birds’ Miss Magilou.”

“Oh.” Magilou put her right pointer finger on her chin as she slyly replied, “Just careful observation and a teeny tiny bit of speculation.”

That failed to ward off Bienfu’s feelings of disbelief as he asked in a deadpan tone, “What exactly have you observed this Miss Magilou? Because I haven’t seen anything that would make me think they’d get together.”

“Oh my dear, dear Bienfu. You weren’t always the best at picking up on the subtleties.” Magilou playfully asked, “Haven’t you noticed how much closer those two have gotten recently?”

“Um …” Bienfu attempted to mind storm an answer and he did his best to come up with one before his head hurt. “Well …Velvet doesn’t seem to pick on or be as mean to Madam Eleanor like she used to.”

“Come on.” Magilou remarked, “That’s only scratching the surface. Think harder.”

“Um …” Bienfu was coming up with a blank.

“Fine then.” Magilou conceded, “What you said before was a step in the right direction, but you seriously you need to work on that.”

“Then … um …” Bienfu hesitated to asked, “What have you seen Miss Magilou?”

“Much more than that.” Magilou answered as she continued to observe Velvet and Eleanor from the distance, “However, for a lack of a better word, I’ve noticed our little Velvet has become far more ‘comfortable’ with Eleanor than anyone else in our little ragtag group as of late besides out little Laphicet.”

“Well I guess …” A thought finally came across Bienfu’s mind as he mentioned, “She did let Madam Eleanor carry Laphicet for some reason.”

Magilou snapped her fingers and pointed her finger to the sky as she exclaimed “Precisely! Before all that business with Innominant happened, she wouldn’t want Eleanor to be near Laphicet if she didn’t have to or couldn’t stop Laphicet from doing so. However, Eleanor was the first person Velvet turned to after that ‘fateful’ day. And things have only continued to build up since then.”

Bienfu then hesitantly pointed out, “Still though … that doesn’t mean they could become ‘Love Birds’.”

“Oh.” Magilou confidentially stated, “On the contrary, it might be the stepping stones they need.”

Bienfu remarked, “I’m kinda surprised you’re this interested in this Miss Magilou. You didn’t strike me as the romantic type.”

“Oh Bienfu. Bienfu.” Bienfu could feel himself becoming stiff and tense as Magilou spoke while shaking her head. A shiver crawled down his spine as Magilou asked, “Have you forgotten who your Mistress is?”

“N … NO! Of course not Miss Magilou. Heh …” Bienfu nervously chuckled. “It’s you of course.”

Magilou grinned as she stated, “Good, but I’ll remind you anyway, so you won’t forget. I’m a witch who loves to keep herself entertained. Watching some drama unfold is way more exciting. Let’s see where it goes.” Magilou then decided to move from her position.

“Bien …” Bienfu sighed in relief.

“Are you coming?” Magilou called out to him.

“Oh um … Right behind you!” Bienfu quickly followed behind.

///

As Eleanor was finishing putting sunscreen on Velvet’s shoulders, Eleanor couldn’t help but muse, “Who would’ve thought we’d ever do something like this huh? I never would’ve thought I’d be putting sunscreen on a Deamon.”

That comment caused Velvet’s eyes to open while she remained lying on the blanket. As Eleanor rubbed Velvet’s shoulders, she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, “Hmm?”

“What is it?” Velvet asked while lying on the ground.

“Nothing really, but …” Eleanor continued to rub Velvet’s shoulders as she commented, “You really do seem tense Velvet.”

“…” Velvet didn’t reply right away. “Aren’t I always?”

“Kinda,” Eleanor tilted her head as she continued massaging Velvet, “but you have eased up a bit recently.”

“Hmph.” Velvet didn’t have much to say in response.

“…” Eleanor bit her lip before continuing, “Anyway, we should try enjoying ourselves.”

“Heh.” Velvet chuckled as she sarcastically commented, “No matter how much I think about it, it’s still strange to me. Who would’ve thought an exorcist of all people would be trying to convince the ‘Lord of Calamity’ to take it easy?”

“Yeah.” Eleanor nodded her head as she continued to massage the ‘Lord of Calamity’, “We live in a strange world. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Hmph.” Velvet smirked and closed her eyes. “Can’t argue with that.”

“For now, let’s try to forget about you being the ‘Lord of Calamity’ for a few days.” Eleanor reminded Velvet, “This is supposed to be a vacation. Even the ‘Lord of Calamity’ needs a vacation right?”

Velvet shrugged her shoulders. “I guess.”

“Come on Velvet.” Eleanor said in annoyance as she moved her hands away from Velvet’s back. She commented, “You’re just getting tenser. You really need to ease up.”

“…” Velvet kept looking away from Eleanor as she laid on the ground as she bit her lip.

“If you want me to, I could give you one of my favorite massages.” Eleanor offered.

Velvet sat up as she remarked in a deadpan tone, “You mean like the same one you gave Bienfu the other day? No thanks.”

“Seriously?” Eleanor rubbed her forehead as she exasperatedly stated, “I only did that to punish him for his behavior. I’m not going to massage you with the butt of my spear.”

“I’d hope not.” Velvet stated as she looked away from Eleanor.

“…” Eleanor wasn’t sure what to say next as she asked, “Are you okay Velvet?”

“I’m fine.” Velvet looked at Eleanor as she asked, “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just …” Eleanor hesitated to asked, “Am I causing you any trouble?”

“!” Velvet was taken aback by the unexpected question as she answered, “Of course not. You’re not causing me any trouble.”

“Really?” Eleanor skeptically asked.

“Look. I’ve done a lot of bad things, but I’ve been pretty honest.” Velvet bluntly stated, “If I had a problem with you, I’d tell you like I did before.”

“That’s true. Heh. Heh.” Eleanor had her eyes closed as she chuckled and absentmindedly remarked, “I still remember how blunt you were after Aball.”

“…” Velvet averted her eyes after hearing that. She could feel herself getting tense once again, and her fingers involuntarily shook.

“?” Eleanor noticed something was off with Velvet as she asked, “Are you sure everything is okay Velvet?”

“There is …” Velvet looked away, “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Eleanor asked.

Velvet sat across from Eleanor as she tried to speak, “Eleanor … I … I …” Velvet could feel the words being caught in her throat.

Eleanor tilted her head and softly asked, “What is it Velvet?”

“I just wanted to say …” Velvet bit her lip as she trailed off.

“Come on Velvet. This isn’t like it. Just come out and say it.” Eleanor tried to encourage Velvet, “What is it?”

“…” Velvet stopped biting lip as she said, “Thank you …”

“Huh?” Eleanor’s eyes widened as much as they could at what she thought she heard. “Um …” Eleanor took a moment to process what she thought she heard before she asked, “Did you just …?”

“Thank you?” Velvet bluntly stated, “Yes I did. Is it that unusual or do you think I’m that ungrateful?” Her previous hesitation was completely absent.

“No! Of course not!” Eleanor shook her head. “You’ve thanked Laphicet, and I guess you did sort of say that to me before. I’m just surprised you just said that to me …” Eleanor suddenly realized her wording.

“…” Velvet bit her lip as Eleanor scrambled to find better wording.

“I mean I …” Eleanor decided to clear her throat before making another attempt. “Um … I mean I’m happy you said that, but I feel like it kinda came out of nowhere.”

“It didn’t.” Velvet stated. “It was long overdue. Besides, there is something else I’d like to talk to you about.”

Eleanor titled her head as she asked, “What is it?”

“Hey!” Before Velvet could say a word, they could hear the young boy Malakim happily shout at them from the beach, “Velvet! Eleanor! Come on!”

Velvet smiled as she looked at Laphicet playing in the water. Laphicet was up to his waist in the water with Rokurou waving towards the two women. Velvet raised up her hand and shouted back, “Be right there!” Velvet then looked towards Eleanor, and she told her, “Not right now. Let’s talk about it later.” Velvet specifically clarified, “This is just between us. No one else. Just us. For now, let’s just enjoy the time we have.”

“Okay.” Eleanor nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

Velvet put her jacket back on and retied the knot as she called out, “I’m coming Phi!”

As Velvet ran towards the water, Eleanor couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Velvet looking so happy. Eleanor placed her hand on her chest. She could feel it beating a little faster than usual. She thought, “What was Velvet thanking me for specifically? What else did she want to talk to me about?”

“Hey Eleanor!” Eleanor snapped out to see Velvet was up to her waist in the water as she waved to her. “Are you coming?”

“Be right there!” Eleanor grabbed her blue and white dress and put it back on as she ran towards the water. “I guess I’ll just have to find out later.”

///

After playing in the water for over an hour, they decided to finally get out. Even though Rokurou was a Daemon, he decided to test out whether or not he could work on his tan. Meanwhile, Velvet, Eleanor, and Laphicet stood towards the forest area near the beach when Velvet decided to ask, “Is there anything else you’d like to do Phi?”

Laphicet eagerly replied, “I want to explore the island some more.”

Eleanor happily said, “Sounds like fun. I always loved to go exploring.”

Velvet was a little hesitant as she remarked, “Okay … I guess we can do that.”

Elenaor reminded Velvet, “You remember what Benwik and Eizen said right? We shouldn’t have any problems with the Abbey or other Daemons here.”

Velvet defensively replied, “I said it was okay. This is a new place after all …” Velvet glanced to the side as she remarked, “Exploring the island sounds like it could be … fun …”

“…” Eleanor was silent for a moment before happily clapping her hands and stating, “Okay then. Let’s have some fun”

“All right!” Laphicet ran ahead of the two girls and left them behind as he said, “I can’t wait to check out this place!”

“Hmph.” Velvet smiled as she looked at Laphicet’s retreating figure. She put her hand on her waist, shook her head, and remarked, “Kids really love exploring don’t they?”

“I’m sure you did when you were his age right?” Eleanor rhetorically asked.

“… Yeah. I did.” Velvet briefly averted her eyes before looking in Eleanor’s direction as she hesitantly answered, “I used to drag Laphi out of the house all the time to check out the cliff. We really liked checking those ruins too and guessing how deep that pit was.”

“Oh …” Eleanor’s slightly widened upon hearing that. She glanced down and put a hand on her chest as she softly spoke, “I … I see …”

“What about y …” Velvet stopped in her tracks and corrected herself, “Oh right. You just said you liked exploring when you were younger. You also traveled to different places before we met.” Velvet grinned as she speculated, “I bet your love of exploring was a big reason you took that job from the Abbey.”

“That would be …” Eleanor put her hands behind her back as she sheepishly admitted, “… a bet you’d win.”

“Hmph.” Velvet smirked. “Thought so.” Velvet looked to see Laphicet was getting deeper into the forest then she looked back at Eleanor and said, “Let’s go. We shouldn’t let Phi get too far ahead. I don’t care if Rokurou and I are the only Daemons here.”

Eleanor nodded, “You’re right.” Velvet took the lead with Eleanor in tow.

Laphicet rounded a corner before excitedly calling out to them, “Velvet! Eleanor! Look at this!”

Both Velvet and Eleanor ran to see what Laphicet was excited about. When they turned the corner, they could see there was a clearing, and it was filled with flowers. Flowers that were bright red in the middle and white along the edges. They could see Laphicet kneeling down checking them out.

“So pretty …” Eleanor marveled at the sight before her.

“…” Velvet bit her lip slightly before shrugging, “This island is supposed to be some kind of paradise, so I guess I shouldn’t be too surprise to see something like this.”

“Must you …” Eleanor began to say before trailing off and shaking her head. “Never mind.” Eleanor walked over to and kneeled next to Laphicet before asking, “So Laphicet you must really think these flowers are beautiful right?”

Laphicet happily replied, “Yeah. They really are beautiful. They’re so … I’m not sure what else to say.”

Eleanor nodded, “Yes. I get what you mean.”

Laphicet looked across the clearing and said, “I think Velvet likes them too.”

“Hmm?” Eleanor looked over her shoulder to see Velvet bending down and holding one of the flowers by the stem. She lifted her hand slightly, and it looked if she was about to pick it. Before she did, her fingers let go of the stem, and the flower returned to position. Velvet looked at the flowers for a few more moments before standing up and walking away from them. Laphicet and Eleanor could see Velvet with a peaceful smile on her face.

Upon observing this, Eleanor said to Laphicet, “I guess you’re right. Times like these … it really shows she is a girl.”

“You know what I think?” Laphicet answered before Eleanor could reply, “I think that flower goes well with Velvet.”

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Yes.” Laphicet motioned to the flower in front of him and told Eleanor, “You see how red it is but white on the edges?”

When Eleanor took a closer look, something spoke to her. She wasn’t quite sure how to put it, but something about this flower seemed right to Eleanor. It was a beautiful red and white flower that made her keep thinking of Velvet the more she looked at it. It was almost hypnotic.

“Hmm, Hmph.” Eleanor nodded her head in acknowledgement.

“I think it fits Velvet perfectly.” Laphicet replied. 

“Why do you think that?” Eleanor inquired.

Laphicet happily replied, “Because doesn’t red make you think of fire?”

“I …” Eleanor hesitantly replied, “I guess so.”

Laphicet stated, “Well I think it suits Velvet perfectly. Fire is pretty and strong just like her.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor nodded, “I guess I can’t argue with that. Fire for power. For passion. For hope.” Eleanor’s voice sounded more dreamy as she continued to speak until she finished the list with, “For beauty.”

“Beauty?” Laphicet asked in a confused tone.

“Um …” Eleanor nervously attempted to backpedal as she explained, “I mean. Fire can be destructive and powerful, but it can be really beautiful too. I mean take a look at Velvet. She’s remained strong and kept pressing forward. There’s a ‘beauty’ in that don’t you think?”

“I guess you’re right about that.” Laphicet stated.

“But hmm …” Eleanor continued to observe the flower as she asked, “… what about the white part?”

“Because well … umm …” Laphicet took a moment to think, “There’s more to her than fire … Maybe? What do you think?”

“…” Eleanor looked over her shoulder to observe Velvet who appeared to still be admiring the flowers. Eleanor smiled as she remarked, “I don’t think I can argue with that either.” Eleanor took a closer look at the flower. “Hmm?” Eleanor thought out loud, “Maybe … calm, peace, or light … Maybe all three?”

“You think that’s what the white part would mean?” Laphicet inquired.

“I don’t know.” Eleanor remarked, “Colors can mean a lot of things. I guess it really depends on how you look at it.”

“That’s true. Things sometimes can have a lot of meanings.” Laphicet stated, “I’ve learned that for myself thanks to Velvet, you, and everyone else.”

“Hmm.” Eleanor smiled as she nodded. “I think Velvet might like to have a flower like this.”

“Maybe you should give this to her.” Laphicet suggested.

“Me?” Eleanor asked in surprise.

“Yeah.” Laphicet nodded. “I think you’re right. It would look great on her. Plus it’d go really well with her jacket don’t you think?”

“Hmm …” Eleanor thought for a few moments as a blush started to form on her face before she shrugged and remarked, “I guess it’s worth a shot.” She carefully plucked the flower before asking, “You sure you don’t want to give it to her?”

“I’m sure.” Laphicet smiled. “I think she’d be happy if you gave it to her.”

“…” Eleanor smiled as she stated, “Okay then.” Eleanor walked over to Velvet with the flower in hand as she called out to her, “Hey Velvet.”

Velvet looked up to Eleanor from her kneeling position as she answered, “Yes?”

“I …” Eleanor held up the flower as she tried to think of the right words to use. “Laphicet and I found this flower that we think would be great for you. What do you think?”

“Um …” Velvet remained kneeling blinked for a moment before answering, “You picked a flower for me?”

“Eh …” Eleanor lowered her hand she acknowledged, “Yeah … I guess getting a flower from another girl is a little weird. Heh … Heh …” Eleanor uneasily chuckled, “Sorry I didn’t think this through.” Eleanor turned to move away before her arm was grabbed.

“No!” Velvet grabbed Eleanor’s wrist on reflex.

“Huh?” Eleanor was completely caught off guard by this.

“Um …” A light blush formed on Velvet’s face as she let go of Eleanor’s wrist and stood up. “I … I didn’t mean it like that. Thank you. It’s a nice flower.”

“Another thank you?” Eleanor smiled as she replied, “I’m glad you like it.” An idea suddenly came to Eleanor, “You know. I think I know the right place for it. Mind holding still?”

“… Okay.” Velvet softly said as she stood still.

“This will be quick.” Eleanor stood to Velvet’s right side. She placed the flower in Velvet’s hair as she used the stem to help keep it attached. After releasing the flower, she could see the flower was in place. “Hmm …” Eleanor looked at her handiwork before saying, “I think it’d look better if there was another one. Give me a second.” Eleanor quickly kneeled down to carefully pluck another flower.

“…” Velvet remained silent and didn’t move as she watched Eleanor gently pluck another flower. She let Eleanor place another flower in her hair. The Daemon let the Exorcist do what she wanted.

“There we go.” Eleanor stepped back as she proudly said, “I think it looks great.”

“You think so?” Velvet couldn’t see Eleanor’s handiwork, but something told her it looked good.

“I think it looks great on you too.” Laphicet happily said with a smile.

“If you say so.” Velvet replied as she put her left hand on her hip.

“I know so.” Laphicet proudly replied. “Anyway, let’s get back to exploring. I want to see if there’s anywhere good to fish.”

Eleanor happily agreed. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go.”

As the two walked away from the flower field, Velvet brought her right to the side of her head and touched the flowers. She could feel how soft they were. Eleanor did a fine job placing them there. She would leave it alone.

Velvet smiled as she said out loud to herself, “Thank you. Both of you. For everything.” Velvet moved to catch up to them. They had more of this island to explore. There was more to do and more to talk about before their vacation could come to an end.

///

Omake:

Velvet: “Well this chapter certainly was a long time coming wasn’t it?”

Eleanor: “It can’t be helped. There were factors, such as the author wanting to take a ‘partial’ break, play Persona 5, dealing with other stories, and having to deal with the real world. It adds up.”

Velvet: “Maybe the author shouldn’t try splitting focus on so many stories at once.”

Eleanor: “Well that might be a good point, but if the author has a lot of imagination that goes in a lot of different directions who are we to judge right?”

Velvet: “That … is also a good point.”

Eleanor: “Anyway, I do like how things proceeded with this chapter. I feel like we’re getting on a good track. A good amount of stuff was used but not too much.”

Velvet: “I know. There was a lot of other stuff in this chapter that would’ve felt like the author was going to put in way too much stuff too soon. Would’ve been a bloated disaster.”

Eleanor: “I wouldn’t go that far, but yes it would’ve been too much too soon. Better to spread things out to make it more natural or as natural as it can be.”

Velvet: “So how long do you think the time between this chapter and the next chapter will be spread out? Another six months?”

Eleanor: “I hope not. Hopefully, the author will try getting the next chapter ready for January 2018?”

Velvet: “Why that?”

Eleanor: “It’ll be the anniversary for the Western release of our game of course.”

Velvet: “Oh yeah … That’s right. Has it really been almost a year since our game was release in the West?”

Eleanor: “It has. Hard to believe, but it has. Feels like only yesterday the author finished playing the game.”

Velvet: “Yeah it does.”

Eleanor: “Anyway, readers please provide a review and feedback for this chapter. The author appreciates your comments. Please support this story.” (Looks to Velvet) “Velvet say it with me.”

Velvet: (sighes) “Fine.”

Eleanor & Velvet: “Have a Merry Christmas 2017 and have a Happy New Year 2018. See you next time!”

Eleanor: “See it wasn’t that hard was it?”

Velvet: (lightly blushing) “No … I guess it wasn’t …”

Eleanor: (chuckles) “This will be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I am pleased that I was able to publish another chapter of this story before 2017 came to a close. I felt like I was racing the clock to complete this chapter, and I’m happy I was able to succeed. Completing chapters is always a rewarding experience for me.
> 
> As the omake indicates, I will do my best to keep the gap between Chapters Two and Three to only a month or so. Hopefully, we will see the next chapter be released to celebrate the one year anniversary of Tales of Berseria’s Western release on the PS4 and Steam. I also hope the audience for this game will continue to expand thanks to possible sales Bandai Namco might have along with more word of mouth.
> 
> Needless to say, I feel that Tales of Berseria was an awesome game. Easily one of the best I played in recent memory, especially since I kept going back and playing it for several hours straight every day until I finished the main story and the post-game dungeon. As much as I love playing video games, not every game made me feel like that. Here’s hoping an anime adaptation for this game is produced one day like there has been for others.
> 
> During an early scene of this chapter, I did primarily utilize the dialogue from the original skit while adding some dialogue changes and narration to expand on it. I like that I was then able to continue where that skit ended. It feels like there should have been a follow-up scene to that among other things. As I mentioned before, I’m disappointed they didn’t have a beach scenario in the game to go along with the DLC Beach skit. Creating this story feels like I’m filling up one of the missing pieces to this already great game.
> 
> When I was in the planning stages of this chapter and writing a number of potential scenes for the chapter, I realized a few of them might be better off left for a later chapters. Developing the relationship between Velvet and Eleanor throughout this story would be optimal. I look forward to expanding on their relationship in this story.
> 
> For those of you disappointed that Laphicet merely had a cameo appearance in the previous chapter, I’m sure you’ll be happy he was front and center at certain points of this chapter. You can expect him to appear in the subsequent chapters. That was always my intention for this story since the relationships between Velvet, Laphicet, and Eleanor were among the best parts of the game due to the development they all received. While this mostly takes place after a majority of that development transpired, I look forward to adding more of my own.
> 
> As usual, I would greatly appreciate it if you would provide feedback for this chapter. I wish you a Merry Christmas 2017, Happy Hanukkah 2017, and Happy New Year 2018. See you next time. Hopefully, it won’t be six months.


	3. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of their vacation has gone well, but Velvet and Eleanor have other things they wish to take care of before the day comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I can’t believe it has been over a year since “Tales of Berseria” was released in the West. I remember when I started playing the game immediately upon its release. It was easily the best game I had played in recent years with how much I wanted to play it every day I could. Getting back home after a long day was immediately made fun because I knew I’d be able to play this game. It was a real shame when it came to an end. 
> 
> Due to how much I played the game, it wasn’t surprising to know that this was my second most played game in 2017 followed only by “Persona 5” which was an awesome game as well. I’ve been doing my best to recommend fellow gamers to play “Tales of Berseria”, and everyone who has played the game have become fans along with becoming Veleanor fans as well. That made me doubly happy.
> 
> In addition to “Sorrowful Peace” Chapter Three, I produced the third chapter of this story to celebrate the first anniversary for Tales of Berseria’s Western release. Based on how things turned out the last time I released both updates on the same day, I decided giving them a little more space would be for the better. I was disappointed by the lack of reviews, but I’m glad a few reviews came up overtime. I’m hoping it will be better this time around.
> 
> For the readers who have provided reviews for my work, I’m grateful for that. I’m glad that all of you have enjoyed the character interactions with the various characters. When I write this story, I do my best to channel the characters to keep them in line with their canon counterparts while possibly being somewhat flexible for character development they might get in this, specifically with Velvet and Eleanor. The fact that both of the characters received significant character development in the canon video game certainly helped. In addition to having that flexibility, I enjoy going into territory that I wish was expanded upon in canon. Fanfiction truly is a great method of accomplishing such things.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated. Happy reading.

Spoken and Unspoken Words

Chapter Three: Ups and Downs

///

Ups and Downs are life

Nothing can go that smoothly

Life is not like that

///

It had only been a few hours since the crew of the Van Eltia had arrived at their vacation destination, but some members of the crew were already living it up. If anyone else had seen them, they wouldn’t believe they were pirates. Nor would they believe the crew suffered a major loss recently. Instead, they would be seeing a bunch of people having the time of their lives.

Rokurou had fun trying to get a stag beetle fight a hermit crab. He managed to get a crowd around him who were getting in on the action. They managed to find some other participants for their contest of strength as well.

Eizen was busy attempting to stay afloat in the water. Even with his Penygon floaties, he was barely able to stay above the water. Benwick remained on the side watching the first mate in his struggles. He had a whistle on him just in case.

Magilou was enjoying her ‘Summer of Freedom’ by occasionally spying on the trio of Island explorers while wearing her less than appropriate swimsuit. Anyone of the crew members who saw her in that outfit were immediately put into a state of unease. It was certainly not the best sight on this island.

The remaining members of the Van Eltia crew had set up a large camp by ship. They put up tents, so they could sleep on the beach rather than the ship. As comfortable as they made their ship on the open seas, nothing could beat sleeping on solid land. When Benwick was done playing lifeguard, he also made sure to get things ready for their first big cookout for their vacation. They would make it a time to remember for the upcoming final battle. A calm before the storm.

The last three unaccounted members of the group, Velvet, Eleanor, and Laphicet were exploring the island. The sun was beginning to wane as they emerged from the forest area. Upon leaving the forest, they saw a rocky cliff area. The three of them walked towards the edge to see the cliff was not too far from the water. The waves were calm, and there were boulders that could make great seats. It was an ideal fishing spot.

“Hey! Velvet! Eleanor!” Laphicet excitedly said, “I think this’ll be a great spot to fish! Can we fish here!?! Can we?!?”

“Hmph.” Velvet grinned as she placed her hand on her waist and remarked, “You really want to try fishing again that much?”

“You bet I do!” Laphicet happily said, “Last time was a lot of fun. I would love to fish again.”

Velvet continued to smile as she said, “That’s fine with me, but we’ll do it tomorrow. We should be heading back to the Van Eltia.”

“Aww …” Laphicet lowered his head in disappointment.

“Don’t be like that Phi.” Velvet stated in a stern tone, “We had fun today, but there’s no point in rushing to do everything at once. If you try doing everything in one day, you’ll feel disappointed in the end. Best to spread it out. We have some time to do that.” Laphicet’s face lived up as Velvet then stated, “You’ll have plenty of time to fish tomorrow. Trust me. It’ll be more fun this way.”

Eleanor nodded her head in agreement, “That’s a good point.”

“Okay, okay. I got it.” Laphicet impatiently asked, “You promise we’ll come back in the morning?”

“Of course.” Velvet answered with a smile. “First thing.”

“Yay!” Laphicet excited replied.

Velvet then said, “Now with that settled, let’s head back.”

“All right.” Laphicet grinned as he ran off and said, “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

“…” Both Velvet and Eleanor looked at Laphicet’s retreating figure with a smile.

“Heh. Heh. He changed his tune quickly.” Velvet lightly chuckled as she shook her head and happily remarked, “He really is a little kid.”

“Yeah.” Eleanor softly agreed, “He really is.”

“…” Velvet glanced over to Eleanor and then looked back to Laphicet’s retreating figure.

Eleanor noticed Velvet’s glance which caused her to ask, “Is something wrong Velvet?”

“No.” Velvet asked while still looking at Laphicet, “Are you still up for tonight?”

“What?” Eleanor was taken aback by the sudden question. “What do you mean?”

“Sparing. Remember?” Velvet stated with a raised eyebrow, “We talked about on the boat before. Are you up for a rematch or not.”

“Oh right! Heh … Heh …” Eleanor chuckled as she sheepishly had both her hands behind her back and looked away. “I forgot about that.”

“Hmph.” Velvet grinned as she inquired, “Had a little too much fun today?”

“Heh. Heh.” Eleanor chuckled as she looked to Velvet. “Kinda.”

Velvet repeated herself, “Are you up for our little duel or not?” Velvet began to look somewhat disappointed as she then said, “If you aren’t, that’s fine. There’s always another time. We could-”

“No! No!” Eleanor waved her hands as she told Velvet, “I’m up for it!” Eleanor held out her hand and clenched her fingers as she declared, “I would love to spare with you Velvet. I’ve been wanting to have a rematch with you for a while. I’ve really been looking forward to it.”

There was a sense of relief in Velvet’s voice as she said, “I see. Glad to hear it.” Velvet grinned as she pointed towards something as she said, “I think I found the perfect stage for it.”

“Hmm?” Eleanor turned to where Velvet was pointing which caused her eyes to widen. “Huh?” Eleanor saw behind her a plateau in the middle of the island not far from where they were.

Velvet continued to grin as she remarked, “I’d say that would be the perfect spot for a fight.” Velvet cheekily asked, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah.” Eleanor looked around and excitedly said, “It looks like the perfect place for our little rematch. It’d just be us.”

“Good to know you are on board.” Velvet raised and held up her fist in front of Eleanor as she said, “Then let’s have a good match.”

“Count on it.” Eleanor bumped her fist with Velvet’s.

“Hey! Eleanor! Velvet!” The two heard Laphicet calling them from the entrance to the forest area. “What’re you doing? Hurry up!”

“We really shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Velvet then ran before Eleanor had a chance to react. “Gotta get moving!”

“Hey!” Eleanor then rushed behind Velvet, “Wait up!”

“Sorry Eleanor, but I can’t be the rotten egg here.” Velvet jokingly replied as she left Eleanor behind.

“Oh good grief!” The Exorcist said in a huff as she continued to lag behind the Lord of the Calamity.

///

When the trio returned to the ship, Laphicet arrived first with Velvet in second place and Eleanor in third. Both of them were happy to point out she had indeed become the rotten egg much to her chagrin. However, after taking a moment, Eleanor didn’t mind it and laughed it off. That moment was forgotten as the scene before her was beginning to take shape.

Benwick and some of the others were cooking dinner. They had set up a cooking area, so to cook on the beach. While it was a makeshift kitchen, it was able to get the job done. Velvet immediately offered to help. She was far more enthusiastic about cooking again, and she personally cooked a few of the dishes with Laphicet acting as her taste tester. 

Eleanor approached the outdoor kitchen, but it was overcrowded as it was. Attempting to force her way in would’ve caused more trouble than good. She was better off standing on the sidelines while Velvet took care of things. She was able to enjoy watching Velvet cook and even smile.

After some time passed, Velvet motioned for Eleanor to come over. When Eleanor approached them, Velvet gave Eleanor her dish. She told Eleanor to go ahead and eat it. Not only did the food look good on her plate, but the smells penetrated her nostrils and many pleasant sensations triggered in her brain. Not even that could prepare her for how mouthwatering the meal was upon the first bite.

“Mmm!” As Eleanor took a bite, she complimented the chef, “This is really good Velvet!”

Velvet smiled in response before they then heard Benwick call Velvet, “Excuse me! Can you help us out with this?” One of the chefs were starting to cause their food to be a little overcooked as seen from the smoke rising from the barbecue.

“I’m coming!” Velvet then looked to Eleanor and softly told her, “Enjoy.” She then turned around to help Benwick with their cooking fiasco.

Eleanor felt the need to sit down somewhere. Luckily for her there was a large protruding rock in the sand that Eleanor decided to make use of as a seat. While Eleanor began taking a few more bites of the mouthwatering meal, she looked to see the various crew members on the beach. 

Rokurou and Eizen were sitting across from each other on the sand with some of the other crew members crowded around them. Eleanor could see they were having the stag beetle and hermit crab brawl that Rokurou was hoping to have. They were all excited as they were rooting for their respective sides.

Magilou was lounging about waiting for her dinner to come. Some of the crew members appeared to be actively avoiding getting anywhere near her. While Magilou’s behavior in general caused people to be wary of her, her rather inappropriate swimsuit certainly didn’t do her any favors. When someone did bring her food, they didn’t give it to her directly and simply placed it near her, but she didn’t mind. She seemed to enjoy their reactions based on her ‘cat grin.’

Seeing these scenes unfold in front of her gave Eleanor a sense of ease. Everyone appeared to be happy. They were happy. Even after the assault the Abbey conducted against them at Titainia and Captain Aifread’s death due to the Abbey’s actions, they were still pressing forward. They were happy, and they could have a peaceful moment.

When Eleanor looked at Velvet cooking with the other members of Aifread’s crew, she could see Velvet smiling. When she first met Velvet, those smiles were non-existent. Even when they had moments that involved Velvet making her feel better for some reason, Velvet’s face remained frozen in place, but there wasn’t as much coldness as there was before. Laphicet was one of the few who could make Velvet smile, and those smiles were few and far between. 

Eleanor still remembered how surprised she was when Velvet smiled so much in the dream Aball. She didn’t think it was possible for Velvet to smile that much, but she did. After recent events and thanks to Laphicet, Velvet was now smiling more regularly. The true self that she used to be three years ago had become part of her again. It was no longer buried. It made everyone happier to see that.

When Eleanor thought about those times, she couldn’t help but also remember how they were enemies. How she attempted to kill Velvet multiple times and ultimately failed. She could remember what she said to Velvet afterwards and how she refused to believe anything Velvet told her. Eleanor could clearly recall how she still had trouble accepting it despite the mounting evidence against the Abbey. While she was thinking that, she must’ve been staring into space because Velvet was approaching her unnoticed.

“Is something wrong?” Velvet asked in concern.

Eleanor could feel her ears perk up as she snapped to attention. Her posture straightened. She saw Velvet standing in front of her while holding a plate of food of her own. “Yes?”

“Did I do something wrong with your food?” Velvet asked as she motioned to the plate of food Eleanor was still holding. “You’ve only had a few bites.”

“Oh!” Eleanor’s eyes were wide open as she said, “No! There’s nothing wrong with my food! I was just thinking about things.”

“Is that so?” Velvet asked.

“Yes.” Eleanor nodded, “I was thinking about how happy everyone seems to be.”

Velvet looked behind her to see what Eleanor had seen. She saw that Laphicet joined Rokurou and Eizen in cheering on either the stag beetle or hermit crab side as she remarked, “Yeah. They do look happy.”

“I wish Kamoana was here.” Eleanor absentmindedly replied.

“She’s safe where she is.” Velvet remarked as she took a seat in the sand and placed her plate of food in front of her, “Dyle and Medissa are taking good care of her.”

Eleanor sighed, “Yeah. I know.”

“Hmph.” Velvet remarked, “You know … With the three of them and the dogs, they seem to make a family.”

“A family?” Eleanor asked.

“Yes.” Velvet stated, “Medissa and Dyle seem to be doing their best to act as Kamoana’s new parents, and they seem to get along really well. The dogs seem to like them a lot too.”

“…” Eleanor took a moment before agreeing, “You’re right. They really do seem like a family. We should do what we can for them.”

“Yes …” Velvet softly said as she looked up to the sky, “They’ve all been through a lot, and we’re not far from the end.”

Eleanor looked up to the sky as well as she commented, “Yeah … I can’t believe we’re not far from the end as well. It’s really hard to believe how far we’ve come.”

“It really is.” Velvet admitted, “Despite how much I wanted to do, I knew it wouldn’t be easy to win. Now we know we can.”

Eleanor looked at Velvet as she said, “None of this would’ve been possible without you Velvet.”

“Not without Seres either.” Velvet stated as she looked at her bandaged arm. “If she hadn’t freed me, I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this.” Velvet curled her bandaged fingers as she then remarked, “And I had to eat her. I still remember that as if it was yesterday.”

“…” Eleanor remorsefully said, “I’m sorry Velvet …”

“Don’t be.” Velvet told Eleanor, “Just eat. Your food is getting cold.”

“Right.” Eleanor began eating as Velvet remained sitting staring at her food. In-between bites, Eleanor asked, “Aren’t you going to eat anything?”

“I want to, but …” Velvet put her bandaged hand on her lips as she said, “I can’t taste anything besides blood. Remember?”

“…” Eleanor swallowed as she mentioned, “… Right … I keep forgetting about that …”

“It really makes it hard to eat.” Velvet said as she looked at her plate of food. “I know this food is supposed to taste good. Seeing and smelling it is enough to convince me. Seeing you and Phi enjoy it proves it to. But …” Velvet picked up a piece of meat with her fork and held it up. “… When I try to eat it, there’s … nothing … No bitterness. No sweetness. Just nothing …” Velvet sighed as she placed the fork and meat back on the plate. “It’s disappointing every time.”

“I can’t even begin to picture what that must be like for you Velvet.” Eleanor attempted to emphasize, “As someone who also likes to cook, I understand how great it is to taste something you cooked yourself.”

“…” Velvet didn’t say a word as she looked down.

“Is there really nothing we can do? Can Laphicet help?” Eleanor suggested.

“No.” Velvet shook her head. “Don’t forget.” Velvet held out her bandaged hand, “I still need this power. We can’t win against Artorius and Innominat without it.”

“Hmm … You’re right.” Eleanor admitted, “That power really has helped turn a lot of situations around. We wouldn’t have been able to wake up the Empyreans or free the other Therions without it.”

“…” Velvet momentarily remained silent as she listened to Eleanor’s words.

“I just wish we didn’t need it.” Eleanor said, “Then maybe something could be done.”

Velvet broke her silence as she said, “Hopefully no one will need it after everything is over.”

“…” Eleanor looked at Velvet’s bandage before then saying, “Regardless, you really should eat Velvet. It might not give you the taste you want, but it is still good for your body. You won’t be able to fight with that power of yours if your body becomes too hungry to fight.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Velvet then took a bite out of her food before looking disappointed again, “…” She was expecting it to happen, but she still hated it every time it did. Something she could never get used to it.

“…” Eleanor could see Velvet’s disappointment. She wasn’t even trying to conceal it. The only thing Eleanor could say to Velvet was, “The food’s good Velvet. I know you can’t taste it, but I can assure you it is good. Very good.”

“Thank you Eleanor …” Velvet said as she took another bite.

“I promise I’ll do what I can to help you regain your sense of taste Velvet.” Eleanor pointed out, “We’ve seen a lot of crazy things on this journey of ours, so helping you regain your sense of taste should be nothing compared to that.”

“Hmm …” Velvet closed her eyes and reopened them before telling Eleanor, “I do appreciate that Eleanor. I know you are serious about that, but you don’t have to waste your time doing something like-”

“It won’t be a waste of time!” Eleanor interrupted Velvet as she stood up.

“!” Velvet’s eyes widened in surprise and her head jerked back.

“You’re my friend Velvet.” Eleanor insisted, “Friends help each other out. I’ll be more than happy to help you. Even if it is just one thing that I can help you with, I’ll help you get it back. I’ll do everything I can.”

“…” Velvet’s mouth was left slightly agape. “I …” Velvet was nearly speechless as she attempted to think of the right thing to say, “I don’t know what to say …”

“You don’t have to say a thing.” Eleanor held up the plate of what was left of her meal as she told Velvet, “I just look forward to the day that you can eat again Velvet. If there isn’t a way to help you now, I’ll do what I can to find it.” She then sat down and took a bite of what was left.

Velvet lightly smiled as she looked at Eleanor. “You really are a piece of work.” Velvet softly said, “… Thank you Eleanor.” She then proceeded to start eating her food again. Despite the lack of taste, she didn’t feel as disappointed this time around.

“You’re welcome.” Eleanor said in response. 

While they continued to eat, they could heard and see the various activities playing around them. Eventually, the two of them would go to check to see the appeal of having a stag beetle and a hermit crab having a brawl. It was actually more fun than they gave it credit for.

///

A few hours passed and the party began to dwindle. Several of the crew members were turning in for the night. Velvet was still awake. She was in her room putting back on her normal outfit, but the flower Eleanor had given her was still in her hair. She was adjusting her armlet that contained her hidden blade on her right wrist when she heard someone knocking.

Velvet kept adjusting her equipment as she casually said, “I’ll be right there Eleanor.”

“Sorry Velvet dear.” Velvet heard the high pitched voice that belonged to none other than their resident witch Magilou. “It’s me.”

“Ugh …” Velvet groaned as she impatiently asked, “What is it?”

“Oh!” Magilou stood on the other side of door playfully clutching her heart. “Such a harsh attitude towards your dear friend.”

“Whatever.” Velvet then opened the door to see the witch was still clutching her heart. Velvet was grateful that Magilou was wearing her normal clothing again. Velvet once again impatiently asked, “What do you want?”

“Why do you always have to assume I want something Velvet dear?” Magilou replied with a grin.

“Your face and your behavior in general hasn’t done you any favors.” Velvet remarked in a deadpan tone.

“Oh. Touché.” Magilou casually said with a shrug. “However, my intentions are ‘pure’ this time.” This elicited an eye roll from Velvet, but Magilou paid it no mind as she continued to speak with gravitas, “I really did come here for a ‘noble’ reason.” Magilou had her trademark smile as she said, “All I ever want was to help you in your time of need.”

“Time of need? What?” Velvet asked in a dumbfounded tone as her head jerked back. “Wh- What’re you talking about?”

“About your little late night session with our dear exorcist Eleanor.” Magilou remarked.

“It’s a sparring session!” Velvet immediately snapped back.

“Oh!” Magilou grinned as she repeated, “A sparring session eh?”

“Yes. A sparing session.” Velvet remarked, “I’m pretty sure I don’t need to explain what that is to you.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Magilou grinned as she remarked, “I get the subtext.”

“Subtext? What-?” Velvet shook her head and groaned, “Uggh …” Velvet raised her hands in the air in defeat as she stated, “Whatever. I’m not wasting my time with this.” Velvet walked past Magilou until something Magilou said caught her attention.

“Just a word of advice. It is best not to leave things ‘Unspoken’.” Magilou’s voice remained playful, but there was a sense of sincerity as she spoke. 

Hearing those words caused Velvet to stop in her tracks. She remained facing away from Magilou as she asked, “What … What are you talking about?”

“Nothing in particular,” Magilou quickly pointed out, “but I know you and you like to keep things to yourself.”

Velvet looked over her shoulder and countered, “So what? You do too.”

“Heh. Heh.” Magilou giggled as she admitted, “Oh. Touché again.” Magilou then looked Velvet in the eyes and told her, “However, my experiences have taught me much, and it could be a disservice not to pass on my wisdom onto others.”

“Hmph.” Velvet kept looking over her shoulder as she mockingly asked, “What exactly are you going to charge me for this ‘wisdom’?”

Magilou shrugged and shook her head as she sarcastically asked, “Now how on Earth would you get an idea like that my little flower? I would never even think about charging the ‘Lord of Calamity’.” Magilou remained as playful as ever as she jokingly said, “That is unless she doesn’t mind, and then I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

“Hmph.” Velvet turned around with her arms crossed as she remarked in a deadpan tone, “Your lord minds.”

“Oh!” Magilou put her hand over her chest as she pretended to be shocked. “What a shock!”

Velvet was losing her patience as she asked one last time, “Are you going to keep playing these games or spill it?”

Magilou waved her hands in a sign of surrender. “Okay. Okay. I’ll get to it.”

“…” Velvet’s arms remained crossed as she listened. 

“Ahem.” Magilou cleared her throat as she reiterated her original point, “It is best to leave no words unspoken because if they remain that way, you may regret it forever. I’m sure you of all people don’t want that.”

“…” Velvet lightly bit her lip before she hesitantly asked, “… What’re you implying?”

“Implying? I thought I was making it clear to you outright.” Magilou scratched her cheek as she coyly stated, “I guess I’ll need to work on my execution.”

“…” Velvet decided to turn around and leave without sparing another word. She continued to walk leaving behind a still smirking and satisfied Magilou.

///

When Velvet left the Van Eltia, she saw Eleanor dressed in her normal Exorcist uniform waiting for her. Eleanor looked up to see Velvet getting off the ship. At first Eleanor wasn’t sure what she was seeing due to the dark. When Velvet was getting closer, Eleanor noticed that Velvet was still wearing the flower from earlier.

“…” Eleanor mouth was slightly agape upon seeing this.

“Something wrong?” Velvet asked when she walked towards Eleanor. “I didn’t keep you waiting too long did I?”

“No.” Eleanor shook her head and hands as she told Velvet, “I haven’t been waiting too long, but did something hold you up?”

Velvet replied with one word, “Magilou.”

“Oh.” Eleanor nodded her head. “Did Magilou go out of her way to annoy you again?”

“Mmm …” Velvet took a moment to reply, “Not exactly …”

Eleanor replied, “That’s surprising. She usually teeters on being ‘barely tolerable’.” 

“She does. Constantly.” Velvet put her hand through her hair as she admitted, “But as annoying as she can be, what she says can be sound …” Before Eleanor could speak, Velvet held up her right pointer finger as she quickly added, “… at times. Maybe even helpful.”

“Well …” Eleanor reluctantly admitted, “she’s definitely been around a lot longer than either of us. I’m pretty sure of that.”

Velvet replied, “We can agree on that.”

Eleanor asked, “Anyway, what’d she say that was helpful?”

“Hmm …” Velvet wasn’t sure how to answer. Her brow began to furrow as she put her hand on her chin. The only thing she could say in response was, “It’s kinda hard to say.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eleanor offered in concern, “Did something she say bother you? You look troubled.”

“I …” Velvet hesitantly replied, “… I’m honestly not sure.”

Eleanor took a step back as she said, “If you feel that way, I’ll just wait. You should probably take a little time to think things through.”

“…” Velvet looked toward the sky as she remarked, “We’re burning nighttime you know.”

“Mmm?” Eleanor titled her head.

“We should get going if we’re going to have a good sparing session.” Velvet walked ahead as she said, “Let’s go.”

“…” Eleanor stood still for a moment as Velvet began to walk away. She then followed the Lord of Calamity to their destination.

///

It didn’t take long for the duo to arrive at the plateau. It didn’t take much effort for the two to climb to the top of it. However, Velvet was able to arrive at the top first. When she did, she turned around and offered Eleanor her hand. Eleanor accepted the gesture as Velvet pulled her up.

When Eleanor’s feet were on the rocky surface of the Plateau, she immediately told Velvet, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Velvet aloofly said as she looked at the top of the plateau.

The Exorcist and the Lord of Calamity could see for themselves that the plateau was composed of several protruding rocks along with the rough rocky surface. This made it the perfect place for them to carry out their little rematch.

Eleanor excitedly replied, “It’s perfect.”

“Hmm.” Velvet nodded in agreement. 

///

The stage had been set for the rematch between the ‘Exorcist’ and ‘The Lord of Calamity’. They stood on opposite sides silently staring down at each other. They were wearing their normal attire and their weapons were drawn.

As they stood, Velvet broke the silence as she remarked, “It has been a while since we last fought.” Velvet retracted her wrist blade as she made a last minute adjustment to the gauntlet as she continued to speak, “I’ve got to admit. Until I made the offer, I never realized how much I was looking forward to this.”

“Hmph.” Eleanor smiled as she responded, “I feel the same way.”

“All right.” Velvet declared, “Let’s do this!”

///

Omake

Velvet: This is where the chapter ends? Are you serious?!? We were just about to fight! The first actual fight scene in this whole story! We’re ending it just when it gets started?

Eleanor: Afraid so.

Velvet: This totally sucks.

Eleanor: I know but it was the author’s decision. Let’s just leave it at that okay.

Velvet: Fine, but the author better not skip our fight scene.

Eleanor: I wouldn’t worry about that. The author is actually pretty good at writing fight scenes if you’ve checked out the other stories. This isn’t too different from how the author ended Chapter 18 and began Chapter 19 of “The Kirita Chronicles” between Delano and Kirita.

Velvet: Their fight scene turned out good?

Eleanor: The general reviewer opinion was positive. I’m sure the author will try to do the same with us.

Velvet: Let’s hope so.

Eleanor: Just bear in mind, this story isn’t really meant to focus on fighting so much. The fight scene probably won’t be ‘very’ long.

Velvet: That’s fine. Just as long as we get our fight scene.

Eleanor: Glad to know.

Velvet: Anyway, we should probably do the whole shameless promotion thing shouldn’t we.

Eleanor: We really should. We kinda have to.

Velvet & Eleanor: Thank you for reading the newest chapter for “Spoken and Unspoken Words”. Please leave a review. We’d greatly appreciate it.

Eleanor: See you next time.

Velvet: (shrugs) Whenever that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I’m glad I was able to finish this chapter as fast as I was able to. Similar to “Sorrowful Peace”, I didn’t want the gap between Chapters Two and Three to be that large, especially due to the Tales of Berseria anniversary. It was also ironic that both stories that were the last I updated in 2017 were the first that I updated in 2018. Regardless, it was fun to produce these chapters.
> 
> As I mentioned before, I like channeling the canon counterparts of the characters when I write these stories, but I also like having flexibility as well. Basically how their character might develop in these stories based on these circumstances. In that respect, Velvet, Eleanor, and Laphicet are the best targets of that due to how they receive the most significant character development in the canon game. It makes any character development they experience in various fanfiction stories easier to believe.
> 
> In the canon video game, they did have Laphicet develop a significant connection with both Velvet and Eleanor due to Velvet giving Laphicet his name and Eleanor becoming his vessel. They both became his ‘big sisters’ so to speak. While they also had the relationship between Velvet and Eleanor develop significantly as well, I do wish they could’ve provided more screentime for this potential family dynamic. While we do see Velvet not be as envious of Eleanor and being fine with entrusting Laphicet to her, it would’ve been fun to have the three of them have significant moments together outside of those Earth Pulse situations and occasional skits. I hope to do a little more with that in this story.
> 
> Originally, I did consider having the entire fight scene in this chapter, but I thought it would be better to go with the route I’ve done in some of my other stories. I prefer ending the chapter with action about to happen and then starting the following chapter with that action taking place. I think both the fight scene and the scene that takes place afterwards would be better off being their own chapter since we already had a significant moment between Velvet and Eleanor in this chapter. I’ve learned it is not the best idea to condense too much in one chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave a review because feedback is greatly appreciated. See you next time.


	4. Things are Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel between Velvet and Eleanor continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This marks one year since the release of this story’s first chapter along with celebrating the beginning of Summer 2018. I wanted to ensure that this chapter would be ready in time for the anniversary. I always do my best to ensure my active stories have a chapter released in time for their anniversary, and I’m proud to maintain that streak. While I do wish I had released more chapters of this story, other things came up. The Persona 5 anime caused me to prioritize “Into the Fog,” but I made sure to work on this story.
> 
> While the game between this chapter and the previous one has been has been wide, I’m glad it hasn’t been the widest gap. I have hopes to produce more chapters prior to the end of the Summer to further capitalize on the Summer like setting for this story.
> 
> As I promised, this chapter will continue where the previous one left off. We will see Velvet and Eleanor have their long awaited rematch. Both of them will be going at it using their skills and not relying on anything besides their ability to use their weapons. I figured I would make things ‘simple’ so to speak. Additionally, I figured it would be a duel that the both of them would decide to agree on since they aren’t enemies anymore.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter and you will provide reviews after reading. Your feedback support is always greatly appreciated.

Spoken & Unspoken Words

Chapter 4 – Things are Different

///

Nothing is constant

Change is inevitable

For better or worse

///

It was nighttime on a small deserted island that had remained untouched by both the Abbey and Daemons. In fact, it was an island overlooked by almost everyone except for the Aifread Pirates who made this island their vacation getaway. It was a getaway that Velvet Crowe decided to take advantage of. She knew they had the time for it.

With Artorius and Innominat’s plans for global suppression temporarily halted, Velvet’s group had a respite. Velvet decided that for once, they would use it to take a vacation away from fighting the Abbey as well as potentially causing mayhem and destruction. Their first day had gone smoothly. Everyone had a good time at the beach, and they enjoyed the cookout as well. However, the day was not yet over for Velvet.

Aside from a few lookouts, everyone in the Aifread’s pirates as well as ‘Magilou’s Menagerie’ were resting at their camp. The cool night air filled the atmosphere, and everything was peaceful and quiet. At least it was everywhere except for the plateau where Velvet and Eleanor were having their duel.

Clang!

The sound of metal clanging and ringing upon impact could be heard as they fought. Eleanor was using her trident spear while Velvet was using her blade gauntlet and shoes. They were fighting with their real weapons and using their fighting skills to win the duel. Neither were using their special abilities to fight as Velvet’s left arm remained bandaged, and Eleanor did not call upon the additional power Laphicet could provide her.

“Heyah!” Velvet jumped up sideways in a spinning motion while the blades connected to her shoes shot out.

Eleanor held up her spear horizontally above her head as she attempted to block the oncoming attack. Eleanor felt the force of the blade coming down in the pole. The force of Velvet’s jump attack nearly caused Eleanor to buckle her knees, but she withstood the attack and pushed her weapon upwards.

This forced Velvet’s body back. The blades in her shoes retracted as she landed on the ground. Instead, she unlocked the blade in her gauntlet before resuming her offensive. She swung her sword with a horizontal strike and Eleanor was forced to defend herself with the pole again.

“Grh …” Eleanor gritted her teeth upon blocking the attack.

Velvet then moved away. She held out her hand and taunted Eleanor. “Come on, ‘Crybaby Exorcist’! I thought you were better than that!”

“…” Eleanor remained silent as she tightened her grip on her spear. She took a deep breath before the Exorcist then launched her own offensive.

Velvet smiled before she swung her blade again. A loud clanging sound could he heard when Velvet’s blade landed between the head blades of Eleanor’s trident type spear. Both combatants’ blades were crossing with the other. It was a deadlock.

“Grh …” Both combatants were gritting their teeth. Their feet were firmly placed on the ground as they attempted to vie for superiority. Both could feel their muscles flexing. The next move would determine the victor.

Eleanor broke the deadlock when she stepped back. She then launched her spear in an attack against Velvet. It was now or never. 

When Eleanor broke the deadlock, Velvet did not step forward nor was she caught off guard when Eleanor backed away. Velvet actually withdrew her blade back into the gauntlet after Eleanor broke off. In that brief second, Eleanor’s eyes widened when she saw Velvet grinning. Eleanor didn’t have a chance to react.

Velvet sidestepped to avoid the spear attack. She then hit Eleanor’s body with her own, Velvet’s shoulder hit Eleanor’s chest. The hardness of Velvet’s shoulder stunned Eleanor who was forced back, but Velvet wasn’t done. She reactivated the gauntlet blade and struck directly at Eleanor’s spear which she was only holding it with one hand.

Eleanor’s eyes widened upon feeling the impact on her spear. “No!” Eleanor cried out as she felt her fingers lose their grip on the pole of the spear. She saw the spear fly away from her hands as it spun away and landed on the rocky surface.

Before Eleanor could do a thing, Velvet spun her body around and kicked her foot up into Eleanor’s stomach. “Gah!” Eleanor gasped and her eyes widened as she felt Velvet’s foot dig into her stomach.

The force of Velvet’s attack was so great that it caused Eleanor’s feet to briefly leave the ground before she would roughly land on the rocky surface of the plateau that would’ve ripped into her skin if she wasn’t wearing her Exorcist uniform. Eleanor had her eyes closed as she skidded on the surface.

“Grh … crap …” Eleanor groaned in pain as she put her hand on her stomach. Velvet really got her good with that last attack.

When Eleanor opened her eyes, she could see that Velvet was standing over her. Before she could get up, Velvet held out her blade inches from Eleanor’s face.

“…” Velvet didn’t say a word as she stood there holding the extended wrist blade.

Eleanor sigh, “You win.”

“Hmph.” Velvet grinned before she pulled the blade away from Eleanor. She commented, “That was more satisfying to hear you say that than I thought it would.”

“Aw damn …” Eleanor leaned her head back onto the rocks in defeat. “I can’t believe I lost again.”

“Heh.” Velvet chuckled as she pointed her blade at the downed Eleanor again as she playfully commented, “I guess some things don’t change do they?”

“Ugh …” Eleanor groaned, “I really thought I had you that time.”

“It’ll take more than that to beat me, but it was still a good duel.” Velvet withdrew her blade as it retracted into the gauntlet attached to her wrist. Velvet leaned forward and offered her hand to Eleanor. “Here.”

“Heh.” Eleanor smiled as she took Velvet’s hand. “At least it ended better than the last one.”

“It wouldn’t be that hard.” Velvet remarked in a deadpan tone.

“Hmm …” Eleanor scratched the back of her head as she reluctantly replied, “That’s true …”

Velvet crossed her arms and advised Eleanor, “You really should heal yourself, Eleanor. Unlike me, your body is a lot more vulnerable.”

“Right.” Eleanor activated her arte to heal herself as Velvet arms remained crossed while she watched the Exorcist. 

“…” While Eleanor was bathed in her arte’s healing light, Velvet briefly glanced at her bandaged arm before looking back at Eleanor. 

After Eleanor healed herself, she asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Velvet uncrossed her arms as she asked, “You’re good now right?”

“Yeah.” Eleanor answered, “I’m all healed now. Do you need me to heal you too?”

Velvet looked away and grabbed her left bandaged arm with her right arm as she told Eleanor, “I’m good. I’m not as vulnerable as you.”

“Hmph.” Eleanor activated her arte regardless as she remarked, “I knew you were too stubborn.”

The light of Eleanor’s healing arte enveloped Velvet’s body which caused her to feel warm. It was one of the only things that could affect how her body felt. She could feel the light scratches on her body suddenly disappear.

“I knew you had some scratches on you.” Eleanor grinned. “You really should be honest about things like that Velvet.”

Velvet shrugged her shoulders, “Fine, fine. I will.”

“Heh.” Eleanor chuckled, “You and Laphicet really are a lot alike aren’t you.”

“He is kinda my nephew after all.” Velvet quickly realized what she said as she looked away from Eleanor and lightly bit her lip, “…”

“That is kinda true.” Eleanor remarked, “There’s nothing wrong in mentioning that. If things had gone the way they should’ve, I’m sure you would’ve been a great aunt to him.”

“Mmm …” Velvet glanced away as she thought to herself, “Should’ve? How should they have gone? How could things have really turned out …”

“Um …” Eleanor held up her hand as she tried to think of something else to say.

Velvet waved off Eleanor’s hand. “Forget it. It’s all in the past now.” Velvet walked away towards the protruding rock on the plateau as she looked up to the night sky above.

“I’m sorry Velvet. That’s not what I …” Eleanor reluctantly turned away as she said,, “I’m going to head back …”

“Huh?” When Velvet noticed Eleanor was moving away, Velvet held up her hand and called out, “No! Don’t go back yet!” Velvet’s mouth was left agape and her eyes widened upon realizing how desperate she was. She didn’t have much time. When she saw that she had Eleanor’s attention, Velvet immediately looked to the sky and pointed up before Eleanor could look her way, “Don’t head back yet. Look up there.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor looked up to see it was filled with stars. 

They had seen these stars before, but this time, it was just the two of them. There was no party going on around them. They weren’t fighting their war against the Abbey. No one was attempting to capture or kill them. It was a tranquil moment. A moment they were free to sit back and enjoy the view.

“…” Eleanor couldn’t help but smile as she admitted, “It really does look nice.”

“Yeah …” Velvet sat down on the protruding rock and asked, “Would you want to watch it a little longer?” Velvet patted the side of the rock and said, “Here.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor took a moment before replying, “Sure. Sounds good to me.”

The two remained sitting back to back to each other for a while before Velvet said the next word, “You know … The sky … It seems a little different. Being able to look up at the sky without being on the move.”

Eleanor remained looking up at the sky as she replied, “Yeah. It’s kinda nice being able to sit around and just admire the stars like normal people.”

“Hmph.” Velvet glanced down as she softly remarked, “Normal people …”

“Yeah.” Eleanor’s face seemed as bright as ever as she kept looking up, “I guess it is kinda funny.”

“Well I guess no matter what we are,” Velvet looked up to the sky again as she finished, “we can still like the same thing.”

“Hmm?” Eleanor remained sitting on the rock as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Velvet.

“Somewhere up there, Innominat and Artorius are there waiting for us to come to them.” There was no hatred in Velvet’s voice as she spoke. If anything, Velvet sounded genuinely curious as she asked, “I wonder if they’re looking down at us and wondering when we’ll finally make our move. Are they playing ‘wait and see’?”

“…” Eleanor knew these were eggshells, but she still blurted out the first thing she thought, “I couldn’t tell you. I thought I could guess what he was thinking, but I guess I couldn’t I um …” Eleanor bit her lip as she thought, “Damn it! What the hell was that?”

“You’re not the only one.” Velvet solemnly admitted, “I knew long before that day that he was sad, but I never would’ve imagined it went that far. I didn’t think I was that clueless. In the end, I never really understood either of them even though I was with them every day.”

“Velvet …” Eleanor turned her body as she remained sitting. 

“Well I guess we shouldn’t feel too bad about that.” Velvet stood up as she said, “The prince and literally everyone else in the world, expect for a handful of the Abbey, had any idea about that whole ‘Innominat Suppression Plan’. It shouldn’t be a surprise that an ‘Honor Student’ and a ‘Lord of Calamity’ wouldn’t be able to figure him out.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor remained resigned as she looked down to the ground.

“Anyway,” Velvet scratched the back of her head as she remarked, “If they want us to come to them, I say let’s keep them waiting a little longer. They kept me locked up for three years. I don’t mind forcing them to wait. We’re still gonna be here for a few more days. Let’s let Phi enjoy himself.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor remained sitting on the rock as she looked over her shoulder to Velvet. 

“…” Velvet took a moment before turning around and asking, “Are you enjoying yourself so far Eleanor?”

“Huh?” Eleanor looked up in surprise at the unexpected question. After taking a few moments, she was able to process the question and nodded, “Yes. I’m having a great time so far. This has been a great vacation.”

“Glad to hear it.” Velvet crossed her arms and looked to the side as she remarked, “You know. This is really a nice place.” Velvet gestured to the plateau. “This is better than I thought it would be. We should try dueling here again.” Velvet glanced to Eleanor before asking, “Think you’d be up for it?”

“I think that’d sound great.” Eleanor happily suggested a proposal, “Let’s make this a nightly routine for us. Enjoy our vacation in the day and duel at night.”

“Hmph.” Velvet grinned as she placed her hands on her waist. “So dedicated even on vacation. You really are a true ‘Honor Student’.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor remained sitting on the rock as she softly said, “Hey Velvet …” Eleanor softly called out.

“Yeah?” Velvet turned her attention to the former Abbey Exorcist.

“I’ve heard you call me ‘Honor Student’ before.” Eleanor tilted her head as she asked, “Why do you call me that?”

“…” Velvet glanced away for a moment before looking back and crossing her arms. “Do you take it as an insult?”

Eleanor shook her head. “No. Not really.”

Velvet uncrossed her arms as she glanced in Eleanor’s direction and remarked, “It was never meant to be one. I’ve heard you talk to Phi about a lot of things like how much you’ve trained along with the other things you know. It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Really?” Eleanor inquired further.

“Yes.” Velvet then looked up to the sky as she answered, “After seeing how you know a lot, it goes to show you did more than just training. You must’ve been pretty serious when you went to school or at least when the Abbey took you in.”

A blush lightly formed on Eleanor’s face as she looked away. “My … My mother did teach me a lot before she … but yes you’re right. I did take my studies very seriously.” Eleanor looked at Velvet as she told her, “I always wanted to travel the world to help people. I figured it was important to know a variety of things.” Eleanor clarified, “You know about their history and culture. That way I can know more about people in general.”

“Mmm …” Velvet nodded her head. “Makes sense.”

“Yeah well …” Eleanor sighed, “… I know now how naïve I was for thinking that’s all it took. Learning things from a book isn’t enough.” Eleanor looked at Velvet as she added, “And meeting someone once isn’t enough to get to know them either.”

“Hmph.” Velvet smiled as she remarked, “You’re less naïve now, so that counts for something.”

“Oh?” Eleanor leaned forward as she inquired, “Was that supposed to be compliment, too?”

Velvet put her fists on her hips and looked away as a light blush began forming on her face. She sternly told the former Exorcist. “Take it as you will.”

“Heh.” Eleanor lightly chuckled as she smiled. “Okay. Then I will take it as a compliment.”

“Whatever.” Velvet shrugged as she continued to look away, “Fine by me.”

“I definitely will.” Eleanor remarked in a teasing matter.

“…” Velvet’s eyes darted to Eleanor’s spear and quickly asked, “You said you trained almost every day right?”

“Um …” Eleanor briefly taken aback by the question answered, “Yeah. Ever since I joined the Abbey.”

“I guess that’s one more thing we have in common.” Velvet held out her hand with her sword gauntlet. “Ever since I became ‘his’ student, I’ve learned how to fight, so I could hold my own for … I just needed to know how to fight. I wanted to be strong.”

Eleanor nodded, “I understand. Has our duel helped you at all?’

“…” Velvet lowered her hand as she replied with a grin, “It’s been fun. So yeah it is.”

Eleanor smiled as she stood up from the rock. “Glad to know you’re having a good time. I’m up for another round if you are.”

Velvet grinned as she stood up and welcomed the challenge. “Sounds good to me. I’m ready when you are.”

“Just give me a second.” Eleanor crossed her right forearm with her left elbow to stretch out her left arm. She then switched as she told Velvet, “I’m not going to let you get me this time.”

“Heh.” Velvet grinned as she held up her hand gestured with her fingers, “Come at me when you’re ready. I’ll be ready anytime,” She curtly added, “Crybaby Exorcist.”

“Hmph.” Eleanor puffed her lips, “You better be.” Eleanor finished stretching her arms. “I’m not going to lose again.” Eleanor grabbed her spear as Velvet readjusted her gauntlet. Before they got started, Eleanor asked, “Same rules as before right?”

“I don’t need to use this.” Velvet held out her bandaged arm. Velvet confidently declared, “I have more than enough to take you down again.”

Eleanor positioned herself as she playfully told her opponent, “Just don’t go using it when you lose.” 

“Okay.” Velvet readied herself. “Let’s do this.”

Eleanor grinned as she held up her spear. “Bring it.”

////

It was another tiring fight. After it was over, both combatants were breathing heavily as they sat back to back to each other again on the protruding rock. Eleanor especially seemed spent.

“Aw man …” Eleanor said in dismay, “Give me a break … That’s three times now …”

“Better luck next time …” Velvet did not appear nearly as exhausted as Eleanor, but she was tired.

“Just give me a minute …” Eleanor held her hands together to activate her healing arte to heal them both. It alleviated them for the most part, but they still felt some fatigue. 

“That’s much better.” Velvet remarked as she flexed her fingers.

“I see the flower is still doing okay.” Eleanor stated, “I’m glad you like it so much.”

“What?” Velvet then reached up to her head and felt the flower was still there. “Huh…?” Velvet lightly blushed as she remarked, “I forgot to put it away …” She was grateful that her back was to Eleanor while her blush receded.

“Heh. Heh. You didn’t notice?” Eleanor playful asked.

Velvet put down her hand as she replied, “No …”

“That funny, but how exactly did that flower stay in your hair?” Eleanor inquired. “I would’ve thought it’d fall out sometime during the fight.”

“After you gave it to me, I tied it in my hair.” Velvet answered. She put her hand in her hair and remarked, “Looks like it’s still tied up tight.”

“Glad to hear it.” Eleanor replied, “It really looks good on you.”

“Well …” Velvet stated as she looked back up at the night sky, “You did pick a good flower.”

“You can thank my mother for that.” Eleanor fondly replied, “She was good at things like that.”

“I see …” Velvet merely replied.

“Anyway,” Eleanor then stated, “I really thought I had you. You weren’t using any of your powers or anything.”

“It’s for the better I don’t …” Velvet looked at her bandaged arm. “It’d take the fun out of these little duels.”

“…” Eleanor took a moment before saying, “If you don’t mind, there have been two things I’ve been wondering about for a while.”

Velvet replied, “Go ahead.”

“If you unbandage your arm for anything, even to take a swim, would it …” As Eleanor continued her question, it became more awkward for her to ask which caused her to slow down.

Velvet didn’t wait for Eleanor to finish asking, “It would turn into a Therion monster arm. It doesn’t matter what I unbandage it for. It will always do the same thing.”

Eleanor replied, “I’m sorry.”

“Huff…,” Velvet took a deep breath before assuring Eleanor, “… It’s not your fault. Artorius and Innominat did this to me. Not you.”

“…” Eleanor remained silent.

Velvet stood up from the protruding rock and looked at Eleanor and asked, “You’re not going to tell me I shouldn’t pursue revenge are you?”

“I couldn’t.” Eleanor stood up and looked Velvet in the eye, “Not after what the Abbey did to Kamoana and Medissa.” Eleanor briefly glanced away before saying, “Not to mention what happened to me. I’d be an even bigger hypocrite if I told you not go have your revenge. Besides, you’re not just doing it for yourself anymore.”

“…” Velvet closed her eyes and reopened them before asking, “Then what was the second?”

 

“This is actually something I’ve been wondering about for the past week …” Eleanor asked, “When I almost let myself get consumed by Malevolence, why didn’t you panic? You knew what would happen to Laphicet if I let that happen right?”

Velvet’s expression remained the same as she asked, “Would it have helped?”

Eleanor shook her head, “No but …”

Velvet told her, “I didn’t think you would let yourself fall.”

“Huh …” Eleanor felt her face drop as she asked, “You had faith in me? Why?” Eleanor had difficulty looking Velvet in the eyes as she said, “I didn’t do anything … I was going to fall … You and Rokurou were the ones that helped me …. I just kept …”

“We didn’t do much either.” Velvet interrupted the insecure Exorcist as she shrugged, “All Rokurou and I did was read a note Kamoana’s mother left behind. You pulled yourself out of it on your own.”

Eleanor attempted to weakly protest, “But still … I would have …”

Velvet firmly stopped Eleanor’s protest, “But you didn’t. That was good enough for me. That was good enough for Kamoana. You’ve been the big sister she needed.”

“…” Eleanor was at a loss for words.

“I said it before, but I’ll say it again. No one is perfect not even our mothers. If anything, I’m the best example of that. In fact, I’m the incarnation of that.” Velvet sounded like she was boasting before sounding more sincere, “But you’ve done what you had to do for others. I have always …” Velvet couldn’t help but think back to what she spoke with Magilou about earlier that night. It caused her to slow down before finishing her sentence, “… I believe it is admirable.”

“…” Eleanor couldn’t bring herself to say a word as Velvet spoke.

Velvet smiled as she told Eleanor, “You’ve stayed true to yourself. You’ve changed from who I met before. You have your own problems, and you’ve made mistakes, but you are still true to the person you wanted to be. I’ve always admired that about you.” 

“Velvet I …,” Eleanor was at a loss for words. “I don’t know what to say …”

“You don’t have to say a thing.” Velvet solemnly stated as she crossed her arms and looked away, “You don’t need to say a thing at all.”

“Thank you Velvet.” Eleanor said with a smile. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me. I never could’ve done this without you.”

“Idiot …” Velvet said under her breath, “… I’m the one who should be thanking you …”

“Um … What was that?” Eleanor took a step forward. “Did you say something?”

“It was nothing …” Velvet attempted to deny as she avoided eye contact.

“Hmm?” Eleanor neared Velvet who continued avoiding eye contact. “Don’t lie Velvet.” Eleanor firmly stated, “I heard you say something. What did you say?”

“Umm …” Velvet bit her lip. Her mind went back to what Magilou told her. “It was …”

“It was what?” Eleanor leaned forward.

“I …” Velvet kept finding the words getting caught in her throat.

“…” Eleanor looked at Velvet for a few moments before easing up and moving back. She looked down and replied dejectedly, “If it’s that hard for you … I guess I’ll just go back …”

When Velvet saw Eleanor turn around, it caused Velvet’s heart to jump. It felt as if this could be her last chance to say something. Before Eleanor could walk away, Velvet said out loud, “Oh what the hell?!? Eleanor there is something I need to talk to you about!”

Eleanor turned around and replied with an uneasy tone, “Okay …”

“Earlier, …” Velvet rubbed the back of her head as she attempted to think of the right words, “Magilou she um … She told me about how not saying things could um … how people regret ‘unspoken words’ …” A reddish hue began to form on Velvet’s cheeks, but it was difficult to for anyone to notice at night.

“Hmph …” Eleanor admitted, “She’s not wrong about that. There’s plenty of …” Eleanor cut herself off when she saw Velvet was looking anxious. “I’m sorry. Continue.”

“What I wanted to say was …” Once again the words were caught in Velvet’s throat.

Eleanor leaned forward again, “Yes?”

“I … I don’t think …” Velvet pounded her chest to clear her throat as she said, “I’m not sure if I ever actually said, ‘Thank you.’”

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, “Thank you?”

“Yes, that’s right. Thank you.” Velvet repeated herself, “I just wanted to say ‘Thank you.’” 

“Thank me?” Eleanor was caught off guard as she asked in surprise, “What for?”

“Well …” Velvet reluctantly reminded Eleanor, “Remember after we escaped from Innominat and Silva’s dragon form?”

Eleanor hesitantly replied, “Yes?”

Velvet stated, “I asked you to carry Phi for me.”

It took a moment for Eleanor to get where Velvet was going with this. “Oh yeah … That’s right … Because of the Malevolence.”

“Yes.” Velvet glanced down at her bandaged left arm as she stated, “My body was emitting it at the time. It wasn’t safe for me to touch Phi at the time. Thank you for taking care of him for me. If I touched him …” Velvet tensed up as she closed her bandaged fingers, “… I probably would’ve killed him.”

“Of course.” Eleanor nodded her head. “I was more than happy to. I’d do it again too. He’s like a little brother to me just like he is to you.”

“I knew you would.” Velvet replied.

“But um …” Eleanor hesitantly asked, “… why did you let me in on your problem?”

“…” Velvet didn’t give Eleanor an immediate response.

“I mean … I …” Eleanor felt the need to double back as she explained, “You could have asked Eizen or Magilou to help Laphicet. Rokurou is a Daemon too, but he hasn’t had that kind of problem, so he probably would’ve been okay. I’m sure even Zavied would’ve been willing to do you that favor. He kinda seems to like Laphicet, and he seems to have a …” Eleanor hesitantly added, “… certain respect for you. So why did you ask me?”

Velvet dryly asked, “Do you seriously think I could trust Magilou with that?”

“Mmm …” Eleanor didn’t need to think hard on that one before she chuckled, “Heh … I guess not.”

Velvet stated in a matter of fact tone, “Anyway, you were the best option.”

“I was?” Eleanor was taken aback by the admission.

Velvet crossed her arms and looked away from Eleanor as she explained, “Because I knew you’d be able to catch on to what I was getting at, and I knew you wouldn’t tell the others what the problem was either.”

“…” It was Eleanor’s turn to be silent.

“I … I also appreciate that you kept that to yourself.” A blush began forming on Velvet’s face again as she looked away.

“That was also something I was happy to do for you, but to be honest I was actually a little surprised you were willing to confide in me.” Eleanor blatantly admitted.

“…” Velvet couldn’t bring herself to say a word.

Eleanor waved her arms as she said, “It’s not that I don’t appreciate you doing that. I was just … you know surprised that you did. It made me curious about why.”

“That’s because I …” Velvet reluctantly finished, “… I trust you.”

“You …” Eleanor was taken aback again. “You really trust me?”

Velvet looked Eleanor in the eyes and asked, “Isn’t it obvious by now?”

“Well … I thought … I was hoping you did, but … you know …” Eleanor couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.

“I know. I know what I said before.” Velvet crossed her arms as she glanced away and said, “But things have changed since I said that. Haven’t they?”

Eleanor nodded, “True.”

“I’m …” Velvet shook her head and said, “I don’t usually say this, but I’m sorry for what I said before. About not trusting you and always thinking that you were going to stab us in the back.” Velvet let a sigh as she admitted, “I was wrong.”

“Hmm …” Eleanor took a moment to reply, “You weren’t wrong for doubting me for a while. I was your enemy. For a while, I was considering handing Laphicet over to the Abbey, but traveling with you and the rest of the group changed my mind.” Eleanor made sure to add, “I’d like to think for the better.”

“…” Velvet once again remained silent.

“But wow. I mean just … wow …” Eleanor repeated in disbelief, “I can’t believe you’re seriously apologizing to me. To me. That’s a real surprise.”

“Eleanor.” Velvet indignantly responded, “I think we already established that even I can feel bad about things.”

“That’s … also true …” Eleanor hesitantly admitted.

“Anyway … I’ll just say it one more time.” Velvet bowed her head slightly as she reiterated, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be like that Velvet. It’s not like you.” Eleanor waved her hands.

Velvet raised her head as she told Eleanor, “I’m just doing what I should’ve done a long time ago.” Velvet averted her eyes as she stated, “I was just too stubborn to do so.”

“It’s okay. Apology accepted.” Eleanor began to reach out to Velvet as she said, “If anything I should …”

“You might want to be careful.” Velvet warned Eleanor as her hand was about to touch Velvet’s shoulder. Velvet continued looking away from Eleanor with a solemn face.

“Hmm …” Eleanor took a moment before touching Velvet’s shoulder. “I can take it, and I won’t let it hurt Laphicet either.” Eleanor smiled at Velvet as she assured Velvet, “Seems like you’re fine right now.”

“…” The feeling of Eleanor’s hand touching her shoulder caused Velvet to feel warm. The hand was soft and comforting. She wasn’t sure how to respond to it. She simply glanced at Eleanor’s hand before then looking at Eleanor and replied, “… I guess so. Just be careful.”

“Anyway, as I was saying, if anything I should apologize to you as well.” Eleanor said while she kept her hand firmly on Velvet’s shoulder.

“You …” Velvet took a moment to process that last statement. Velvet pointed at herself, “… You want to apologize to me?”  
“Yes.” Eleanor let go of Velvet’s shoulder as she said, “You’re not the only one who regrets saying something.” Eleanor looked down as she told Velvet, “I remember calling you … well I basically called you …”

“It’s fine.” Velvet interrupted and brushed off the Exorcist.

“What …?” Eleanor looked up.

Velvet had her hands on her hips as she told Eleanor, “I don’t need some kind of long drawn out apology. It’s in the past. Things are different now.”

“Even so …” Eleanor told Velvet, “I can’t forget what I called you …”

“Then don’t.” Velvet stated, “I’m not going to forget anything. It’s for the best we don’t.”

“Hmph …” Eleanor conceded, “You’re right. We shouldn’t. Speaking of not forgetting things, I remember something you said back on the ship.” Eleanor had Velvet’s attention when she said, “You mentioned how a few ‘bizarre’ things have happened on this adventure.”

“Yeah.” Velvet asked, “What about it?”

“Well … there’s something I really got to admit.” Eleanor stated, “I felt like things have been bizarre for me ever since the day I met you, but there’s one thing that I feel that might be the most bizarre of them all.”

Velvet tilted her head, “And that is?”

Eleanor smiled as she told Velvet, “Becoming your friend.”

“What?” Velvet felt her body physically back away as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

“Heh.” Eleanor seemed rather amused as she asked, “Are you that surprised?”

“Well …” Velvet took a moment to recover. “Huff …” Velvet cleared her throat before she bluntly admitted, “A little. I guess a part of me is just glad you haven’t been trying to run that spear through my head.”

Eleanor sarcastically replied, “Gee thanks.”

Velvet crossed her arms as she replied, “Seriously though, I’m a little surprised you considered me a friend, especially after what we said back in that dream Aball.”

“That was a while ago.” Eleanor reminded Velvet, “A lot has happened since then. Things are different now.” Eleanor ended that with a smile.

“Heh.” Velvet nodded while keeping her arms crossed, “That is true.”

“Yes.” Eleanor clarified, “Things were getting better between us for a while, but I do think things really changed after we escaped from Innominat and that dragon. The way you trusted me with Laphicet meant a lot.”

“…” Velvet remained silent as she uncrossed her arms.

“Before you only let me look after him out of necessity since I’m his vessel.” Eleanor put her hand on her chest as she spoke with sincerity, “But that time was different. You asked me to look after him. You trusted me with him. You also trusted me to keep quiet about that Malevolence emitting from you. I knew you didn’t want anyone else to know, so I didn’t tell anyone about that.”

“…” Velvet still found herself unable to say a word.

“I’m not wrong am I?” Eleanor held up her hand and took a step forward, “I didn’t meant to be presumptions, but we are friends now right?”

“Hmm …” Velvet answered, “To be honest, I never thought it. But after hearing you say all this, I guess we are.”

“…” Eleanor’s lack of satisfaction was present on her face when she frowned.

Velvet then corrected herself, “We are. We are friends.”

Eleanor’s frown quickly turned to a smile as she stated, “I’m … glad you think so too. It does mean a lot.”

“Heh.” Velvet chuckled as she couldn’t help but lampshade the situation, “A Daemon and an Exorcist friends? That really is a bizarre combination no matter how you slice it.”

“You’re telling me, but it works.” Eleanor playfully pointed out, “At least after they stop trying to fight each other and try to get along.”

“Make no mistake, Eleanor.” Velvet held up her right pointer finger as she bluntly told Eleanor, “We’re the exception. Not the rule. We were just lucky.” Velvet bluntly added with a shrug, “If you even want to call it that.”

As much as Eleanor hated to admit it, “… Yet another true statement.” The hint of sadness was evident in her voice.

Velvet rhetorically asked, “Have I ever lied?”

“No.” Eleanor didn’t hesitant to answer, “As much as I wished you were lying sometimes, you never did. You were always honest with me.”

“Yeah well …” Velvet stated, “You can thank my sister for raising me. I knew from the start that ‘honesty is the best policy’. I never hid the fact that I needed you all for different reasons, but things have changed. I’d like to think it has been for the better.”

“Hmph …” Eleanor looked up to the stars in the sky as she stated, “This has been a rather ‘Bizarre Adventure’ from the very start. So many things I never thought possible or even knew existed ended up proving me wrong time and time again. I found out for myself just how small and naïve I really am.”

“Even I was naïve to things too …” Velvet admitted as she looked up as well.

“However,” Eleanor smiled as she told Velvet, “despite everything that’s happened, all the highs, lows, and dangers we’ve been though, I have to say that when I look back on everything, it has been a lot of fun?”

Velvet looked down to Eleanor and inquired, “Fun?”

“Yeah, fun.” Eleanor looked down to meet Velvet’s eyes. Her voice was sincere as she told Velvet, “I know we’ve caused a lot of destruction and problems, but so has pretty much everyone else. I may not have always enjoyed it, but when I look back on these past few months it has been the best part of my life. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy since my mother died.”

“Eleanor …” That was the only world Velvet could say in response. Her lips were apart as she found herself unable to say another word.

“I don’t know if you heard me say things before, but I thought becoming a nun or an Exorcist were the only ways to give my life purpose after what happened to my mom.” Eleanor seemed happy when she admitted, “But just like everything else, I ended up being completely wrong again. If anything, my life would’ve been rendered meaningless if I hadn’t run into you. Now that I’m on the outside looking in, I realize I was just going with the flow. That is not what my mom would’ve wanted nor the younger me. I just never realized I was stuck in that flow before I met you.”

“You were doing good things as an Exorcist Eleanor.” Velvet assured Eleanor, “You didn’t trick or force people into becoming Therions. Nor did you torture people for experiments like the Abbey did. Even when we were enemies, you weren’t like that at all.” Velvet added for emphasis, “You were good.”

Eleanor shook her head, “That doesn’t matter. They were doing that under my nose when I was with them.” She held a fist over her chest as her eyes narrowed as her voice slowly began to fill with disgust, “They were committing their own atrocities, and I probably would’ve been used as their guinea pig, so they could commit more. I can only hope that after this is over that maybe we can start healing the world the right way.”

“…” Velvet decided to remain silent again to let Eleanor finishing.

Eleanor appeared to ease up as she released her fist and her face softened. “After everything I’ve seen, I know both sides have done a lot of bad, but most people don’t know what the Abbey has done.”

Velvet bluntly remarked, “It might be for the better if they don’t.”

“Huh?” Eleanor tilted her head.

“Almost all of the ones responsible for the horrible things the Abbey did are dead now.” Velvet pointed out a she curled her bandaged fingers into a fist, “They paid the price for their crimes. The only ones left are Artorius and Innominat. Once they’re gone, things can start anew.” Velvet held out her hand and gestured to Eleanor as she told her, “I’m sure someone like you could do that.”

“Um …” Eleanor’s widened. She took a step back as she asked, “You … you really think so?”

Velvet shrugged and shook her head, “I don’t know for sure, but I’d like to think there’s a chance.” Velvet looked Eleanor in the eyes and asked, “There’s always a chance isn’t there?”

“Hmm …” Eleanor took a moment to think.

“As long as we have out wills, I’d like to think so.” Velvet stated.

“Yes. You’re right.” Eleanor smiled as she told Velvet, “I don’t know what the future holds. None of us know, but I know we’re going to keep fighting, so we can have one.” Eleanor clarified, “So everyone can have one. So everyone can remain free from the cycle of Innominat.” Eleanor declared, “It may not mean much, but I want you to know that I’m here with you until the end of the line. I’m not going to let Innominat sacrifice you or Laphicet, so he can have his way. We’re going to win.”

“Hmm …” Velvet took a step towards and Eleanor and did something Eleanor didn’t expect. Velvet patted her on the shoulder. It was an unexpected, but not unwelcomed feeling. Her hand felt the opposite of what she would’ve expected from Velvet’s cold personality even after she had defrosted. Eleanor could feel her cheeks beginning to burn.

“Um …” Eleanor let herself feel distracted by Velvet’s gesture, that she almost didn’t heard what Velvet said next, 

Velvet smiled as she sincerely told Eleanor, “I wouldn’t expect any less from you. Needless to say, that does help … a lot more than you know.” 

“…” Eleanor remained silent as she heard Velvet’s words. She smiled upon hearing them.

Velvet concluded with, “You really are a good person.” She then let go of Eleanor’s shoulder and walked past her. She softly said, “We wouldn’t have made it this far without you … I wouldn’t have …”

Eleanor’s ears perked upon hearing something from Velvet. She immediately turned around, and asked, “What was that?

Velvet kept walking as she told Eleanor, “I said ‘we should get some rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.’” Velvet stopped and glanced over her shoulder to remind Eleanor, “Phi wants us to go fishing remember?”

“Right …” Eleanor conceded and followed Velvet back to the camp.

This was only the first day of their vacation. There was more for them to do, and they had this brief respite to do it. They would try to do what they could to enjoy the time they had left. None of them knew what would happen after they would leave. It was important to enjoy the moment, and not leave words unspoken. However, Velvet knew that while she spoke some of the words, there were still some that she had not.

///

Omake:

Eleanor: That takes care of the first day of the vacation.

Velvet: Yeah. It only took the author an entire year to go through the first day of this.

Eleanor: It wasn’t entirely the author’s fault. The Persona 5 anime was getting released this year, so the author wanted to make sure there were monthly updates ready for “Into the Fog”. 

Velvet: Yeah. I guess you have a point. Since we don’t have an anime or anything, I guess we would be a little lower in the priority list.

Eleanor: The author does hope to complete this story this year. Let’s hope we can make that possible.

Velvet: Let’s try to give the author the support necessary then.

Eleanor: You know. On another note, I find it kinda interesting that the author decided to produce these omakes for most of the other stories partly based on the trademark ‘skits’ that you’d see in the Tales series.

Velvet: “Is that right?”

Eleanor: Yep. The author really loves our series, so it is pretty awesome that Tales of Berseria is the first Tales game the author decided to produce a fanfiction story for.

Velvet: Is that right? I wonder if we’ll see other Tales games get the fanfiction treatment too.

Eleanor: Not right now. Seems like the author has other priorities right now.

Velvet: I can definitely see that.

Eleanor: Anyway, let’s just stay focused on trying to complete this story.

Velvet: Be sure to support the author, or I’ll eat you.

Eleanor: Velvet, Velvet. You don’t threaten the readers. You need to ask them politely. (Bows head) Please support this story. I beg you.

Velvet: Now you’re begging?

Eleanor: Fine. Let’s go with this.

Velvet & Eleanor: Leave a review to support the author. 

Velvet: It takes the author time to write this.

Eleanor: Be sure to let the author know you support that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: The fight scene between Eleanor and Velvet was fun to write. I liked the duel they had in the game. I know that Velvet had those shoe swords, so I decided to briefly utilize them for this fight. In the game, Velvet is shown to defeat Eleanor by getting her weapon out of her hand and knocking her to ground. I decided to have Velvet do that again but with a different execution. It seems to be an effective strategy.
> 
> There were several changes to the conversation that Eleanor and Velvet had in this chapter, but I do feel a sense of satisfaction with it. Velvet decided to say some things that previously were unspoken, but some things still remain that way. Anyway, I enjoyed having Eleanor and Velvet go down memory lane during this chapter. It felt like an excellent way to have the two reflect on how much they have changed since the beginning as well as how they previous interacted with each other.
> 
> While I wouldn’t be surprised if Velvet and Eleanor had certain conversations off-screen regarding certain issues, I decided to make them the forefront of their conversation here. I can definitely picture Eleanor feeling guilty when she referred to Velvet as being darkness incarnate before learning the truth. Likewise, I’m sure Velvet felt some regret for stating she doesn’t trust Eleanor similar to how Eizen apologized to her. While it becomes clear that Velvet clearly trusts Eleanor later in the game, I wish we saw Velvet apologizing to her off-screen. At least fanfiction allows scenes like this to be made.
> 
> This chapter was fun to create between both the fight scene and their conversation afterwards. Additionally, I liked that I had fun with writing a chapter predominantly featuring only two characters. Seems like this story and “Sorrowful Peace” are the only ones I occasionally do that when I usually utilize far more characters. I always enjoy the variety, but I don’t mind occasionally making the cast significantly smaller from time to time.
> 
> As much fun as I’m having with this story, I do know that I need to be gearing towards the end. I would like to think this mini-series project is about half way over. We’ll have to see how the story continues to develop. Either way, I believe this story will reach its natural conclusion after a little bit more time. I hope to produce another update or two during the course of Summer 2018, and my goal is to complete this story before 2018 is over. Let’s hope I make it.
> 
> Please be sure to leave a review for this chapter. A lot of work goes into writing these chapters, and your feedback truly means a lot. Thank you for reading, and I hope to hear from you soon. See you next time.


	5. Reminded Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal vacation day of fishing for a trio including a Daemon, an Exorcist, and a Malakim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: The story has returned for another update before Summer 2018 comes to a close. While this is a short chapter, I hope you will all enjoy it regardless.
> 
> I’m glad that my reviewers enjoyed the fight scene with Eleanor and Velvet in the previous chapter. Quite a bit of work went into their fight based on what I saw in the game. It makes me proud that the work paid off.
> 
> Additionally, I’m glad that the conversation between Eleanor and Velvet was well received. I did my best to consider the character development the two characters had gone through along with how they canonically are on much better terms following the Innominat incident.
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy reading this chapter and leave your thoughts on it. Your feedback will be greatly appreciated.

Spoken & Unspoken Words

Chapter 5: Reminded Unease

///

A Tranquil Moment

Peaceful but it is fleeting

Reality returns

///

The famous pirate crew that was once led by the late but legendary Captain Aifred was continuing to enjoy their beach vacation prior to their final battle with the Abbey. While a majority of the members were spending time at the beach and enjoying another cookout, there were three notable absences. The daemon, the exorcist, and the little Malakim. However, no one was concerned about them. All three of them had more than proven to be capable of handling themselves.

Velvet, Eleanor and Laphicet sat alongside the cliff as they fished. The trio had been standing and sitting around that cliff-side for hours, but time seemed to roll by for them. There were several fish they had previously caught ‘swimming’ in the barrels behind them. Despite how many they caught, it wouldn’t be enough to feed the entire crew, but it would make a good side dish for the meal.

“Hmph.” Velvet seemed satisfied with the situation as she remarked, “I think this is going better than the last time we went fishing.”

“Well …” Laphicet hesitantly mentioned, “You didn’t need Benwick’s help with your fishing line this time, so I’d say you’re off to a better start.”

“Hey!” Velvet defensively protested, “I was out of practice that time. Fishing again got me back in the groove.”

“Heh.” Laphicet chuckled. He didn’t feel the least bit nervous as he replied, “If you say so.”

“…” A smile crept along Velvet’s face as she lightly chuckled as well. “Heh. Heh.”

“Well.” Eleanor appeared to be getting in ‘teacher mode’ as continued to hold her fishing line with one hand while holding up her other as she stated, “I for one am just glad we’re out here fishing for relaxation and recreational purposes rather than investigating an Earth Pulse or finding Therions.”

Velvet playfully sighed and shook her head, “You always have to sound like a honor roll student when you talk don’t you?”’

Eleanor fidgeted. “Well I … um …”

Velvet shrugged her shoulders as she smirked, “I don’t mind. It’s actually pretty amusing.”

“Seriously?” Eleanor tilted her head as she asked with a dumbfounded look.

As Laphicet listened to the conversation, he suddenly felt something tugging on his line. “Hmm?” His focus was now in front of him.

Velvet replied, “It’s what makes you, you. I really find it amazing how you go all honor student even when fishing.”

Eleanor blushed as she defensively replied, “H … Hold on I …”

“Hey!” Laphicet called out as he stood up and attempted to pull his line back. “I think I got something! I think it’s a big one!”

Velvet took a step towards Laphicet and stated, “Good work, Phi! Now tire it down and reel it in!”

Eleanor concurred, “We’re rooting for you!”

“Okay!” Laphicet anchored his feet and stood his ground as he declared, “I can do this!”

“That’s the spirit!” Velvet nodded in approval.

Laphicet continued to hold onto the fishing rod. Slowly but surely, he was reeling the fish in closer and closer until he finally managed to pull the fish out of the water. Even as the fish was out of the water, it continued to struggle to break free, but Laphicet managed to reel him to the top of the cliff side. When he finished reeling the fish and held it by the hook, he could see the fish went down to his waist.

“I … I caught this …” Laphicet said in disbelief before a smile formed on his face and he proudly shouted, “I caught it!”

“Great job Phi!” Velvet congratulated the little Malak.

“You were amazing, Laphicet.” Eleanor patted Laphicet’s shoulder.

The trio exchanged a few laughs as Laphicet put the fish in the bucket. This morsel would be enough to feed a few mouths, and they would make sure Laphicet would have the honor of the first bite when they served it up for dinner.

After some time had passed, Laphicet looked over to Velvet and asked, “Hey Velvet, I’ve been wondering about a couple of things.”

“Go ahead and ask, Phi.” Velvet grinned as she assured him, “I won’t bite.”

“Heh …” Phi chuckled in a deadpan tone, “That doesn’t sound too reassuring.”

Both Velvet and Eleanor couldn’t help but laugh at Laphicet’s comment. 

Laphicet inquired, “I was wondering, after Aifred died, who is the captain of the Van Eltia? Are you the Captain? Or is it Eizen?”

Velvet raised an eyebrow, “Why do you ask that?”

Laphicet stated in a matter-of-fact tone, “It’s just that Benwik always looks to you and Eizen for orders. You tend to give orders to other members of the crew, especially when you sent some of them off on those treasure gathering voyages, so we can get more supplies.”

“Hmm …” Velvet scratched the back of her head with her free hand as she admitted, “I honestly never thought about that.”

Eleanor rhetorically asked, “You just went with the flow didn’t you?”

Velvet shrugged her shoulders, “Pretty much.”

“Heh.” Eleanor chuckled as she commented, “That is so you.”

Velvet then looked to Laphicet before answering him, “If you ask me, I think the crew still considers Aifred to be their captain. They still don’t seem to be over his death yet. Even after that toast they gave him, I think they’re having a hard time letting go.”

“Hmm …” Laphicet tilted his head, “I guess I understand, but it doesn’t change the fact he’s dead. They do need a new person to call captain right? I’m a little surprised Eizen hasn’t stepped up and called himself the captain or maybe you could.”

“I don’t think Eizen would be the type to shout and proclaim himself the new captain.” Velvet speculated, “If anything, he’d want the crew to call him that first.”

“Um …” Laphicet considered Velvet’s words for a moment before replying, “Yeah. I guess that’s true.”

“Besides, if we succeed, there’s a good chance none of the Van Eltia crew will be able to see him anymore.” Velvet’s voice sounded mournful as she looked down to the water and she concluded with, “We’re probably lucky they can still see him now.”

“Oh right …” Laphicet looked down as he remembered that unfortunate detail, “I almost forget about that.”

“I’m sure after the crew is done mourning Aifred, they’ll make a decision.” Velvet praised them, “They’re tougher than I thought they were.”

“What about you?” Laphicet suggested, “I think you could become a great captain. After we defeat Innominat, you want to continue doing stuff like this, right?”

“…” Velvet lightly bit her lip before replying, “Laphicet I’m … flattered that you think I should be Captain. I really am, but …” Velvet looked away from Laphicet as she told him, “Maybe in another life. I don’t think I can do that now.”

“Hmm …?” Laphicet raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, but he wasn’t sure what his follow-up question should be.

Before Laphicet could come up with another question, Velvet looked over to him and asked, “What was the second thing you wanted to ask me? You said you were wondering about a ‘couple’ of things.”

“…” Laphicet was momentarily silent, but he decided to take the hint and ask a different question, “When did you and Eleanor become friends?”

“Huh?” Eleanor was taken aback by the question.

“Excuse me?” Velvet had a similar reaction.

Laphicet repeated himself, “When did you and Eleanor become friends?” Laphicet explained, “I’m glad you two are getting along now, but I remember how at the beginning you two were kinda at each other’s throats. I know a lot of things changed, but you still didn’t completely trust each other. Now I can tell that you’re definitely friends, but when did you two work things out and become friends?”

“Umm …” Eleanor looked over to Velvet.

“Hmph.” Velvet put her fishing pole into a holding spot before crossing her arms and closing her eyes. She took a moment to think of her answer, “Funny you should ask that because Eleanor and I kinda had the same conversation last night.”

“You did?” Laphicet tilted his head.

“It is kinda hard to say when we exactly became friends, but I do know that any previous hostility I felt towards Eleanor was gone after we escaped from In-” Velvet cut herself off before stating, “the Earth Pulse.”

“I second that.” Eleanor remarked, “Personally, I would like to think we became friends a little earlier, but I’d definitely agree that things were much better after that.”

Laphicet looked down as he replied, “I see … Sorry for bringing that up.”

“It’s okay, Phi.” Velvet raised her hand, but she quickly withdrew it as she assured Laphicet, “I guess I’d be curious too if I were you. If someone told me that I’d be happy going fishing with Eleanor after we met, I’d laugh at them.”

Eleanor remarked, “I really can’t picture you laughing back then. If I did, I think it’d be horrifying.”

“Heh. Heh.” Velvet chuckled, “I think it would be.”

Before their conversation could continue, Velvet noticed something about her line. She grabbed hold of it, and she felt something begin tugging on her line. Her eyes moved from her pole to the water below. The string was moving and Velvet held onto her fishing pole tight. Feeling this tug on her fishing pole caused Velvet’s face to light up and a smile to spread.

Velvet called out, “Phi! Eleanor! Get the bucket ready! I think we got a big one!” The two immediately complied as Velvet then began trying to reel it in. What this fish was, it was putting up a fight. Velvet grinned at the face of her latest challenge.

When the fish emerged from the water, Laphicet shouted, “All right! You got it!”

As soon as Velvet got a hold of it, she placed it in the bucket that Laphicet and Eleanor got for her. Velvet wasted no time to boast, “It looked like I caught us lunch.”

“But um …” Laphicet titled he head as he questioned, “Aren’t we supposed to bring them back to the rest of the group?”

“We will. We got all those other fish, and we’ll only be eating this one.” Velvet grinned as she said, “I think this would be prefect to share between the three of us.”

“The three of us …” Laphicet took a moment to then hear his stomach rumble. That immediately changed his mind, “Okay. Sounds great.”

Velvet looked over to Eleanor and asked, “Eleanor, could you use your fire?”

“Uh …” Eleanor reminded Velvet in a deadpan tone, “You do realize I normally use my artes for combat, right?’

Velvet grinned as she asked, “Does that mean you can’t?”

Eleanor sighed, “Well … I suppose since you ordered it, I can’t exactly go against you. I might as well give it a shot. We’ll need some fire wood.”

“Way ahead of you.” Velvet pulls out firewood from her bag.

Eleanor asked, “When did you get that?

Velvet answered, “A benefit to waking up early.”

///

The pride and joy of catching a fish. The satisfaction of preparing it for lunch and the excitement of savoring it for a meal filled Velvet’s mind. This rush of this excitement can easily cause someone to momentarily forget their problems as well as something that was so basic. For Velvet, she forgot about the lack of taste only to be reminded the moment she put their cooked fished in her mouth.”

“Hmm …” Velvet’s eyes briefly widened before remembering. “Oh …” The Therion groaned to herself as she held out her bitten fish in front of her.

Eleanor gulped on her fist before asking, “Something wrong, Velvet?”

“No,” Velvet shook her head, “I’m fine.” Velvet lied before asking, “How’s the fish?”

“Oh …” Eleanor replied, “It’s pretty good.”

“It’s delicious.” Laphicet happily replied before returning to his meal.

“I’m glad.” Velvet then proceed to keep eating the fish. She did her best to remember what fish tasted like. With every bite she took, she tried to think of what it would feel like on her tongue before she swallowed it.

As soon as they were finished eating, Velvet stood up as she remarked, “With this haul of fish we gathered, we might not be able to get much more. I’m gonna see if there’s another spot we can use. You two keep fishing. I’ll be right back.”

“Hey, Velvet.” Eleanor spoke up, “Don’t you want us to come?”

“…” Velvet glanced over her shoulder before replying, “I just need to go for a walk. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Eleanor asked again, “Are you sure you want to go alone?”

“Yes.” Velvet looked away from her companions as she told them, “You and Phi should get back to fishing. I just want to check out more of this island.”

Laphicet then asked, “Are you sure you want to go by yourself?”

“I …” Velvet paused and restarted her sentence, “After spending three years exploring the bottom of a jail cell, I’d like the idea of exploring somewhere with fresh air on my own.”

Eleanor eyes briefly widened before then looking down, “Oh … I see …”

Laphicet reluctantly replied, “If that’s what you want …”

“It is.” Velvet then reassured them, “Don’t worry. I won’t be gone long. I’ll be back soon.”

///

True to her word, Velvet did wander a ways from their cliff side fishing spot. She found a spot that could be useful to them before then moving inland and walking through the forest. It was lush green. She could see squirrels and rabbits scurrying around.

Velvet mused to herself, “So much for it being uninhabited …”

After walking inland, Velvet could hear running water. Velvet figured there was probably a stream nearby. The sound caused her to be drawn to it. She came across a little stream that would only reach her ankles.

Velvet looked to the sky and saw several birds flying together, “Huh …” Velvet mused, “They must be a family …” Velvet was looking up as she asked, “What kind of answer would you give me if I asked you that question?”

Needless to say, Velvet received no response. The Lord of Calamity leaned against the closest tree and then slowly lowered herself to the ground. She placed her feet in the stream. She could feel the water running across the feet and through her toes. It was a pleasant sensation but it couldn’t distract her.

Velvet looked at her bandaged arm and remarked, “It’s too bad we couldn’t experience this together.” Velvet looked to the sky again as she asked, “… Huh Laphi …?”

///

Omake:

Velvet: That was a short one.

Eleanor: I kinda feel disappointed, but at the same time I do like that it was focused on us having some fun.

Velvet: That is what a vacation is supposed to be.

Eleanor: Yeah. A first for both of us in a long time.

Velvet: Exactly. That’s part of the reason why this chapter did help set things up for the near future.

Eleanor: I can’t help but feel a little worried.

Velvet: You wouldn’t be the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This chapter was a short one partly due to how I had other stories I was working on, and I wanted to ensure that another chapter was produced before Summer 2018 was over. Additionally, this chapter was meant to act as a transition similar to how Chapter Three was meant for the same thing.
> 
> As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I wish there were more moments for these three characters. I thought they could have created an interesting family dynamic. Both Eleanor and Velvet more or less competed over being the better big sister after all. It was nice to see them come to peace later in the game. I would have liked more scenes involving the three of them following those developments. I figured this was my chance.
> 
> While this chapter was short, I figured having a prolonged scene with them talking and having fun fishing didn’t have to be too long. Otherwise it would be too drawn out and boring. I figured having it this long would be good enough for a character moment for all of them.
> 
> The dialogue regarding Laphicet asking Velvet about the ‘captain’ position was originally going to be dialogue between Velvet and Eleanor in Chapter 1, but then that was postponed to Chapter 4. However, I realized it would be more natural and interesting if Laphicet was the one to ask it. I could picture him asking a question like that. It felt in-character due to his inquisitive mind, and his ‘innocent’ voice seemed like the best choice. I hope you agree with that.
> 
> There are times in the past, I could forget something basic. Something I’d need to remind myself about. I’m sure there were times Velvet would momentarily forget about her lack of taste only to be harshly reminded. I decided that this would be that moment for her. Reality returned for her, and she knows that what will await her is not going to be as enjoyable as this vacation. She knows this might be her last chance to truly enjoy life the way she wishes to.
> 
> I would like to believe I’m half done or slightly more than half done with this story. It was meant to be a mini-series. Originally, I thought it would be a one-shot, but it just didn’t work out that way, so that’s why it became a multi-chapter story, and I like it better that way.
> 
> Thank you for your time, and I hope you will leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> As I previously mentioned, this chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually produce. However, this story is also different than what I usually write. As I mentioned before, I don’t plan on there being a lot of fighting. The story is supposed to be more romantic in nature as you can probably see. Additionally, this was meant to be a one or two shot at most, but I thought it could be a little longer than that.
> 
> Despite how relatively short this chapter was, this chapter more or less completed one of the main points of what I wanted to do. I wanted to give Velvet and Eleanor a meaningful moment before they decided to temporarily let go of their concerns for the future and simply enjoy the moment that laid before them. 
> 
> As in the game, Velvet is a total tsundere for Eleanor. Velvet is not always completely honest with how she feels on certain topics, especially in regards to Eleanor’s wellbeing, but she cares. One of the interesting aspects of their relationship. To be honest, I feel like with how their relationship developed becoming a romantic pairings would have been in the ballpark.
> 
> The possibility of a beach vacation might be canonical in Tales of Berseria due to the skit revolving around it being released in the second batch of DLC skits. Based on the character’s personality developments and their relationship with each other, I would say the time this would take place would most definitely take place after the battle with Aifred. 
> 
> A fellow writer and Veleanor fan, Little Donkey and I actually discussed a possible timeframe this could have taken place in. We came to the conclusion that this could have taken place after the battle with the Legate and prior to the final battle. It would make sense because after the Legates were defeated and the Empyreans were awakened, Innomiant was more or less forced to flee into space since its domain was suppressed. How ironic and karmic that ‘Innomiant the Suppressor’ ended up getting suppressed himself.
> 
> As a result of Innomiant getting suppressed, it gave the group sometime to take care of anything else on their agendas before heading out since they knew there would be no turning back after they began. That’s why it makes sense story wise, the remaining side quests could be completed prior to the final battle. Additionally, it seems like Velvet would be willing to give the group, especially Laphicet a chance to enjoy themselves a little. She definitely would not have done that early on, but her rough edges did get smoothed a little over the course of the game. She would definitely want Phi to be happy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Veleanor interactions. I hope I did a good job portraying their dialogue and body language. Whether you did or not, I’d greatly appreciate a review. Please leave a review and see you next time.


End file.
